With You I Can Feel Again
by awriterofthings
Summary: Sara and Nyssa try to maintain a relationship through its ups and downs, which is mostly Nyssa dealing with Sara's disapproving father and an overprotective Oliver Queen. Sara tries to figure out the best ways to keep Nyssa happy with the constant changes in their life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sara was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling as she contemplated the events of the day. Nyssa had come to Starling City to get her to return to Nanda Parbat and even though she had kidnapped her mother, she knew Nyssa wouldn't have really hurt the woman. Sara could still hear Nyssa's cries after she had found out that she had poisoned herself. Nyssa loved her deeply.

Sara saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to look at the curtained motel window. She saw a shadow move by and quickly stood up. She pulled a dagger out from under the pillow and moved towards the door. Once her hand was on the door knob, she took a deep breath and pulled it open. She stepped outside and looked around, seeing no one. She rolled her eyes at herself for being so paranoid and reentered her motel room. She closed the door and as she moved to set her dagger on the nightstand, she froze. She kept the dagger in her hand as she turned her head slightly to the side. "Who's there?"

Nyssa stepped out from the corner of the room. Sara turned around fully and saw Nyssa standing before her.

"Are you here to finish this?" Sara was surprised to see the woman. She thought Nyssa had been on her way back home.

"If I wanted you dead, I would've killed you a lot sooner than now," Nyssa replied. She looked around the room and shook her head. "Why are you staying here? This place is beneath you."

Sara released the dagger onto the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What is it that you want Nyssa?"

"You know the answer to that," Nyssa replied. "Come home, _Ta-er al-Sahfer._"

Sara shook her head. "We've talked about this. I can't be a part of the League anymore."

"I've released you from the League. I want you to come back to me," Nyssa clarified.

"Your father wouldn't allow me back there without being in the League. You know that."

"I can talk to him," Nyssa assured her.

"He won't listen. And I'm needed here," Sara continued. "We can't be together."

Nyssa clenched her jaw before she spoke. "Because of the Arrow? Do you love him?"

"It's not like that," Sara assured her ex. "I'm not with him. My city is falling apart. I belong here."

"And what of us? Do I mean so little to you?"

Sara stood up and moved closer to Nyssa. "I love you, Nyssa."

"Just not enough to be with me?" Nyssa asked, trying to keep her emotions in check. "We have something special. Am I wrong?"

"There's a lot that I need to figure out," Sara explained, avoiding the question. "And I need to be alone to do that. We can be friends. I don't want you out of my life."

"Really?" Nyssa asked as she took a step back. "It feels like you do not wish for me to be in it."

"Nyssa," Sara began but the woman had already slipped out of the room. Running a hand through her hair, Sara sat back down on the bed, wondering if she would ever see Nyssa al Ghul again.

* * *

><p>Weeks later…<p>

Sara was in Team Arrow's hideout waiting for her turn to spar with Oliver or Diggle, but as she sat there her mind drifted off to when she used to spar with Nyssa.

* * *

><p><em> Nyssa kicked Sara's legs out from under her, causing her to hit the mat hard for the umpteenth time during their sparring session. <em>

_ Sara let out an irritated breath. "A good girlfriend would let me win every once in a while."_

_ Nyssa smirked as she helped Sara up. "No, a good girlfriend would help you improve upon your weaknesses."_

_ "You could at least pull your punches," Sara stated as she rubbed her side from where she had been struck earlier._

_ "I do not pull punches," Nyssa stated as if the idea alone was insulting. "Come, Ta-er al-Sahfer._ I will tend to you."

_ Sara happily followed Nyssa back to her room. Once she step foot inside the room, she was instructed to undress. Smiling, Sara removed her clothes and moved onto the bed to lie on her stomach. _

_ Nyssa retrieved oils before straddling the back of Sara's thighs. Sara hummed her approval when she felt Nyssa's hands rub up and down her back before beginning to massage her shoulders. It amazed Sara how hands that could kill an army of men could be so gentle. Nyssa was always surprising her with how nurturing she actually was despite her upbringing. _

_ After a few minutes, Sara felt Nyssa tracing the scars she had littered across her back. _

_ "You've been through so much in such little time," Nyssa said gently. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you, Sara."_

_ Sara smiled at Nyssa's loving words and at hearing her name. "You called me Sara."_

_ "It is your name is it not?" Nyssa said with a hint of playfulness. _

_ "But you never use it," Sara pointed out. _

_ Nyssa bent down and kissed Sara on the shoulder. "Rest. I'll return in a bit."_

_ "Stay," Sara insisted. "Lay with me. Once I'm well-rested, we can spar again and maybe I'll actually get you onto your back."_

_ Nyssa smirked as she moved to lie down beside Sara. "I highly doubt that'll ever happen."_

_ Sara smiled as she moved to cuddle into Nyssa. "Pretty sure I had you on your back last night." _

_ Nyssa chuckled at Sara's innuendo and Sara enjoyed the sound of it. She loved Nyssa like this. Guard down and relaxed. "Nyssa," she said, gently. _

_ "Yes, Ta-er al-Sahfer?" _

_ Sara moved so that she could look into the other woman's eyes. "I love you," she said in Arabic. _

_ Nyssa smiled, touched that Sara had said it in her language. She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend before pulling back to look at her. "I love you too," she replied before kissing Sara again._

* * *

><p>"Sara," Oliver said, trying to get her attention. "Are you okay?"<p>

Sara snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, sorry."

Oliver studied her for a moment. She looked tired and sad. He moved away from Diggle and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can talk to me," he squeezed her shoulder gently. "What's wrong?"

Sara shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine." She got up from the stool she was sitting on. "I'll be right back."

Oliver watched her head upstairs and was getting ready to follow her when Felicity stopped him.

"I'll go," Felicity said before heading upstairs to join Sara. She found the blonde sitting at the bar. "Hey."

"Hey, sorry. I just needed a moment."

"Want to skip sparring and go binge-watch trash TV?" Felicity asked.

Sara smiled at her friend. "That sounds therapeutic."

"Let me tell the guys that we're leaving," Felicity said. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>As Sara sat on the couch in Felicity's living room, she glanced over at her friend. "Can I ask you a question?"<p>

Felicity nodded, hoping that Sara was going to open up to her. She hated that the blonde was trying to deal with her feelings on her own. "Of course, what's up?"

"Do you think I made a stupid choice by leaving Nyssa?"

"That depends," Felicity began. "Why'd you leave her?"

"Being with Nyssa means having the League of Assassin's in my life. I wanted to ask her to leave The League but that would be a crazy request. She'd never leave her father," Sara explained. "Besides, who I am to ask such a thing of her? The League is her life. She'd hate it anywhere else."

"I think you both need the time apart to figure out what's best for you," Felicity replied. "But I also think that maybe you already know what that is."

Sara did want to be with Nyssa but then they would have to struggle to find a balance between their two worlds. Sara wanted to stay in Starling City and Nyssa would want to remain in Nanda Parbat. Things just weren't working in their favor right now.

Felicity gently bumped her shoulder to Sara's. "Want to lose your sorrows in a tub of Ben and Jerry's?"

Sara laughed lightly despite her overwhelming sadness. "Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Laurel was standing in the kitchen of her apartment as she and Sara cooked dinner. She had just asked the blonde to pass her the salt but hadn't gotten a response. "Sara," Laurel called to her.

Sara snapped her head towards her sister. "Yeah, sorry. What'd you say?"

"The salt," Laurel replied. "Can you pass it to me?"

Sara retrieved the item and handed it to Laurel.

"Are you okay?" Laurel asked. "You've been acting weird this past month."

"I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind." Sara gestured to the pot on the stove. "Dinner smells great."

Laurel put the stove on low and moved to lean against the island. "Hey, what's going on, Sara? You know you can talk to me about whatever's going on."

Sara had a feeling telling her sister that Nyssa was the reason for her behavior would cause a bit of a problem.

Laurel noticed her sister's hesitance and tried to encourage. "Come on." She took Sara's hand into her own and pulled her over to the couch. "What's the problem?"

Sara let out a breath. "It's Nyssa."

Laurel's posture straightened. "Has she done something to you? Is she back in town?"

Sara shook her head. "I just… I miss her a lot."

Laurel frowned. "The woman who poisoned me, kidnapped mom and assaulted dad?"

"That'd be the one," Sara confirmed. "Look, she would've never actually hurt you guys. She was just trying to get me to go back with her."

"Yeah, she's a real lovely woman," Laurel said, sarcastically.

"I'm not saying she's going to win a humanitarian award or anything, but I love her, Laurel. We've been through a lot together and she's taught me so much about myself… about life. She's it for me and I had to let her go."

Laurel placed an arm over her sister's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "Why'd you have to let her go… besides the obvious reasons?"

"Laurel," Sarah sighed.

"I'm kidding," Laurel quickly said. "Seriously, why'd you leave her?"

"I wanted to live a different life than the one I had been living. There was too much death. I didn't really want to leave her. There just wasn't much of a choice."

"How'd you two meet?" Laurel asked, curiously.

"I was starving and near death. She took care of me."

* * *

><p><em>Nyssa al Ghul held up her hand to stop her men from moving through the woods. She listened carefully and heard a rustling noise. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and walked quietly in the direction of the sound. As she walked, she spotted a blonde woman leaning her shoulder against a tree, slightly bent over. "Who are you?" Nyssa asked as she pointed her bow and arrow at the woman, ready to shoot if necessary. <em>

_ The stranger looked up at the woman before collapsing to the ground. Nyssa put her arrow away and moved towards the woman who was now lying on her stomach unconscious. She used her foot to roughly roll the blonde onto her back. After staring at her for a brief moment, Nyssa turned and walked away. "Pick her up. She's coming with us."_

* * *

><p><em> Sara's eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to realize that she was in a warm bed and not outside in the wilderness. She sat up quickly, regretting it when pain shot throughout her body. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed and saw that she wasn't wearing her own clothes. She was in black pants and a black tank-top. Taking a deep breath, Sara forced herself to get up. Before she could make another move, the door opened and she was met by the same woman she had last seen before she passed out.<em>

_ "You shouldn't be up," Nyssa said, nonchalantly. _

_ "You brought me here?" Sara asked, voice weak._

_ "I did." Nyssa took a step forward and Sara quickly moved back, eyes wide with fear. _

_ Nyssa held out a bowl to Sara, but the blonde simply looked at it. "Take it. I'm sure you are hungry."_

_ Sara tentatively reached for the bowl. "Thank you." She looked down at the soup and could smell an unpleasant scent, but she didn't care. She hadn't eaten in what felt like weeks. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "My name is Sara. What's yours?"_

_ "Eat. We'll have time to talk later." _

_ Sara nodded and tried to use the spoon but her trembling hand made that difficult. _

_ Nyssa moved over to the woman, taking the bowl from her. She set the spoon down on the nearby table and held the bowl up to Sara's lips. "Drink."_

_ Sara took a gulp of the soup and immediately began to cough after. The soup or whatever was, tasted absolutely disgusting. _

_ "It doesn't have the greatest taste but you need it to gain your strength back," Nyssa replied. _

_ "It's fine. Thank you," Sara replied before Nyssa held the bowl to her lips again. This time she managed to drink it without choking on the horrible taste. _

_ Nyssa knew Sara was lying because she could barely drink the soup herself. She liked that the other woman was being polite, though. Grateful for sustenance no matter the taste. _

_ Once the soup was finished, Sara thanked Nyssa again. "So what's your name?"_

_ Nyssa stood up from the bed and looked down at Sara. "Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the Demon."_

_ Sara smiled tiredly. "Can I just call you Nyssa?"_

_ There was a knock at the door and Nyssa told whoever it was to come in. An elderly woman opened the door and bowed. "Your father wishes to meet your guest."_

_ "She needs more rest."_

_ "Should I tell him that?" The woman looked terrified of having to go tell Ra's al Ghul that he was being denied. _

_ Nyssa handed the woman the bowl. "I will." She glanced back at Sara. "Rest," she said, simply before leaving the room._

* * *

><p><em> Nyssa located her watching members of the League spar. The man kept his gaze on the sparring match as he spoke. "Where is the girl?"<em>

_ "Resting," Nyssa responded. "She is too weak to move right now."_

_ "You bring this stranger into my home without permission and now you tell me when I can and cannot meet her?" Ra's turned to face his daughter. "You test my patience."_

_ "Once she is at full strength, I will bring her to you," Nyssa assured the man. _

_ "I will meet her tomorrow." Ra's turned away from Nyssa, ending the conversation. _

_ "Yes, Father." Nyssa walked away, hoping her father would allow Sara to stay at Nanda Parbat. _

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

_ Sara shot up from her bed in a cold sweat and immediately felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and relaxed when she saw Nyssa. _

_ "Another nightmare," Nyssa said. "You've been having a lot."_

_ "It felt so real," Sara replied. "I thought I was back in the woods." _

_ "I wouldn't know the feeling," Nyssa replied as she picked up a bowl from the nightstand. "I've never had a nightmare." She handed Sara the bowl. _

_ "Thank you." Sara took the bowl and began to eat. _

_ "You're doing well now. My father wants you trained or gone."_

_ Sara froze. She didn't know where she would go or if she'd even be able to survive out there on her own. _

_ "I could train you," Nyssa continued. "It'll be a harsher environment than what you're used to since you've been here but in the end, you'll be proud of what you've accomplished if you manage to survive it."_

_ "Survive it?" Sara repeated. _

_ "There's no place in the League for weakness," Nyssa explained. "You will be put through a lot. You have until the next sunrise to make your decision."_

_ "I want to stay," Sara replied as Nyssa moved to stand up. _

_ Nyssa remained seated as she looked at Sara. "You're sure?" _

_ "Yes." She liked being around Nyssa. The woman made her feel safe. _

_ "Your training starts tomorrow."_

_ "Okay," Sara replied before giving her attention back to her meal. _

_ Nyssa wasn't sure if Sara knew what she was agreeing to but she was glad that she was staying. _

_ "This is spicy," Sara said as she stopped eating the food. _

_ Nyssa smiled in amusement. "If you can't handle eating Shab Tra, then your training sessions shall prove to be interesting."_

_ Sara playfully glared at Nyssa before going back to eating her meal. _

* * *

><p>"I'd be dead right now if it weren't for her kindness," Sara replied.<p>

"Kindness and Nyssa don't really belong in the same sentence from what Oliver's told me about her," Laurel stated. "She must've been drawn to you or something. So how did your training sessions go?"

"They were brutal." Sara thought back to the times she had trained with Nyssa. The woman had never gone easy on her. "Those stories can wait for another night, though. Let's finish dinner."

Laurel watched Sara get up and head back into the kitchen. She might not approve of her little sister's relationship with Nyssa but she had a lot to thank the woman for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sara was carried into Team Arrow's hideout and placed onto the table in the room. Felicity jumped up from her chair and rushed over to them. "What happened?"

"Sharp pointy object," Oliver replied as he pushed the hood down from his head.

"I've had worse. The blade barely went in," Sara assured her friend so that she wouldn't worry as much.

"That's not reassuring," Felicity said as she opened a first aid kit and began to clean Sara's wound.

Sara smiled despite the pain in her side. She pulled her wig and mask off before tossing them aside, "Really this is nothing. Being trained by Nyssa gave me a high tolerance for pain."

"Training with an al Ghul must've been... interesting," Felicity said as she threaded a needle to begin stitching Sara up.

"It was something," Sara replied, wincing a bit as the needle met her skin.

* * *

><p><em> Nyssa did a leg sweep, knocking Sara onto the floor. She circled the woman as Sara pushed herself up. "You need to work on guarding. A good defense will help you make opportunities to strike. Hit me."<em>

_ Sara looked at Nyssa who had her arms down at her side. "Just hit you? Aren't you going to try to stop me?" Nyssa simply stared at her so Sara put her arms up and thought about where she was going to strike. Deciding on a quick jab, she brought her fist out to connect with Nyssa's jaw, but the rave-haired beauty, blocked the punch and delivered a swift kick to the back of Sara's leg, causing her to fall to one knee on the ground. Sara felt her arm being pulled behind her and her hand bent in a way that it shouldn't be. _

_ "With good defense and a counter-attack, I've created several opportunities to kill you," Nyssa stated. _

_ "That's comforting," Sara said, sarcastically as Nyssa released her hand. She stood up and rubbed her now throbbing hand. _

_ "This session is over," Nyssa said. _

_ "No, I want to manage to tap you at the very least," Sara replied. _

_ Nyssa quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "You do not wish to stop?"_

_ Sara shook her head and held her arms up in a fighting stance. "If you're tired, I can spar with someone else," she said, teasingly. _

_ Nyssa smiled at Sara's playful nature. She had expected the blonde to jump at the chance to rest. "All right, then. Let's begin again."_

* * *

><p><em>A Month later…<em>

_ Sara ducked out of the way of a sword but wasn't fast enough to avoid it again when Nyssa swung it at her stomach. She felt the blade slash her but knew she couldn't stop. She quickly swung her __bō_ _staff at Nyssa's head but the woman avoided it and slashed Sara on the leg with her katana. _

_ "I'll last longer in this fight if you don't make me bleed out first," Sara joked. _

_ "Superficial cuts," Nyssa replied, nonchalantly, as she circled Sara. _

_ Sara waited for the woman to attack again and when she did, she rolled out of the way and used her staff to knock Nyssa's legs out from under her. _

_ Nyssa had quickly gotten back to her feet ready to continue but Sara remained still and wide-eyed. "What is wrong with you?" Nyssa frowned. "Are you hurt?"_

_ Sara shook her head. "No. Well, yes. Actually, these superficial cuts, as you call them, are starting to sting. But I totally took you down! I hit you!" _

_ Nyssa narrowed her eyes at the woman. "I wouldn't exactly say that you hit me."_

_ Sara looked at Nyssa in disbelief. "I knocked you onto your back. It totally counts. Don't be a sore loser." Sara raised her __bō staff over her head. "I took out Nyssa al Ghul!"_

_ Nyssa laughed at Sara's obvious joy. "Now you're just being ridiculous."_

_ Sara skipped over to Nyssa. "Are you going to acknowledge my achievement?" _

_ "Did you just skip?" The assassin asked. "Warriors do not act in such a way."_

_ "We have to celebrate," Sara continued, ignoring Nyssa's words._

_ "We'll celebrate once you've pledged yourself to the League of Assassins," Nyssa said. "For now we can stop and get you cleaned up."_

_ Sara sighed dramatically. "I think I should at least get something."_

_ "What did you have in mind?" Nyssa asked, deciding to entertain the blonde._

_ "Dinner," Sara replied. _

_ Nyssa furrowed her brows in confusion. "Dinner?"_

_ Sara bit her bottom lip as she nodded. "With you."_

_ "We eat together all the time," Nyssa stated. _

_ "This would be different," Sara explained. _

_ "Different how?" Nyssa asked, unsure of what Sara was going on about. _

_ Sara shook her head, losing her nerve. "Never mind. I should go wash up," she said before walking off. _

* * *

><p>"Is that when you started realizing you had feelings for her?" Felicity asked as she continued closing Sara's wound with stitches.<p>

"No, I knew I liked her as more than a friend weeks before then," Sara replied.

"How'd you two get together?" Diggle asked from his seat nearby. He had been listening to Sara tell her story and was curious to know how Nyssa al Ghul had won Sara over.

Sara smiled as she thought back to the day her and Nyssa's relationship had become more intimate.

* * *

><p><em>Sara was sitting in her room taking in the day's events. She was now an official member of the League. She had gone through the trials and tribulations set forth by Ra's al Ghul and she had passed with flying colors. <em>

_ Sara heard her room door open and turned her head to see Nyssa enter. Hey."_

_ Nyssa closed the door and moved further into the room. "Congratulations. You should be very proud. I know that I am."_

_ Sara smiled. "Thank you. It still feels surreal."_

_ Nyssa held up a black leather jacket. "I got you this."_

_ Sara got up from her bed and looked skeptically at the jacket. "Is this another test of some sort?"_

_ "It is a gift, Sara. Nothing more."_

_ Sara took the jacket from Nyssa and admired it. "This is a gorgeous jacket. Thank you, Nyssa. You're very sweet." Sara laughed lightly as the woman made a face at being called sweet. She put the jacket on and struck a pose. "How do I look?"_

_ "Beautiful, Ta-er al-Sahfer" Nyssa replied, softly._

_ Sara blushed at the compliment. "Ta-er al-Sahfer?" She repeated. "What does that mean?" _

_ "Canary," Nyssa replied as she reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Sara's ear. "You remind me of a yellow bird."_

_ Sara smiled. "__Ta-er al-Sahfer. I like it." The two were silent for a moment before Sara continued talking. "So you're no longer my teacher?"_

_ Nyssa smiled. "Don't get too excited. We will still spar together."_

_ Sara chuckled. "No, that's not why I was asking. I just… I've been wanting to do something for a while but I've been waiting for the right time, which I think is now but I could be wrong and…" Sara let out a breath. "Sorry, I'm rambling."_

_ "What is it that you're trying to say?" Nyssa asked. _

_ Sara reached for Nyssa's hand and ran her thumb over the woman's knuckles. Her gaze met Nyssa's and she slowly moved in until their lips touched. She only lingered for a second before pulling away. "I hope that was okay," she whispered. She got her answer when Nyssa pulled her back in for a more passionate kiss. _

* * *

><p>"And then you were girlfriend and girlfriend?" Felicity asked as she placed a bandage over the wound she had finished stitching up.<p>

"Nyssa prefers beloved," Sara said, amusement in her voice. "She thinks 'girlfriend' is juvenile."

"Other than being very scary, she doesn't sound so bad." Felicity patted Sara gently on the hand. "I'm done here. How are you feeling?"

"Really tired." Sara sat up. "I'm going to head home and get some sleep."

"Do you want to spend the night?" Felicity asked.

Oliver looked at Sara. "That's a good idea. She can monitor you."

"I'm fine," Sara said. "I'm going to head back to the motel."

"Motels are so dark and depressing," Felicity said. "You're totally staying with me tonight."

"Okay, I'll stay with you," Sara gave in. She was too tired to fight. Besides, Felicity was right. Her motel room was dark and depressing.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Felicity woke up from her couch and got up, stretching as she made her way to her bedroom where she let Sara sleep. "Rise and shine," she said as she pushed the door open. "Want pancakes for breakfast?" Felicity leaned against the doorway. "Sara?" When she didn't get a response she sighed. "Aren't you assassin-y types supposed to be light sleepers?" She moved over to the bed and her eyes widened. Sara looked pale and was sweating profusely. She got onto the bed and shook the blonde gently. "Sara?!" She called to the blonde frantically.<p>

Sara's eyes barely opened as she spoke. "Nyssa," she said before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Sara awoke in Nyssa's room and smiled as she thought back to the previous night. They had consummated their relationship and it had been perfect. Sara looked beside her and was disappointed to find that Nyssa wasn't there. Before she could get out of bed to go find the other woman, she heard the room door open and a middle-aged woman entered. _

_ Sara quickly pulled the sheets up to cover her bare chest. "Aziza, hi," Sara blushed. _

_ Aziza smiled at Sara. "Sorry, my dear. Nyssa asked me to bring you breakfast." The woman walked further into the room and placed a plate down onto the dresser. "I'll be drawing you a hot bath soon so eat up."_

_ "You don't have to do that." Sara was used to the woman taking care of her. She had been the first person to comment on her relationship with Nyssa and approved greatly of them being together._

_ "You are Nyssa's beloved. You must get used to such treatment. And not just from me."_

_ "Beloved?" Sara repeated. _

_ "She cares for you deeply," Aziza stated. "And here," she undraped a silk robe from over her arm and placed it on the bed. "You should wear that after your bath while you wait for Nyssa." The woman smiled suggestively and turned to leave._

_ "Wait, where is Nyssa?"_

_ "Discussing contracts with her father. She'll return to you soon enough." Aziza left the room, closing the door behind her._

_ Sara picked up the robe and shook her head in amusement before getting up from the bed to get ready for her day. _

* * *

><p><em> Sara had been sparring with a fellow assassin when she decided to return to Nyssa's room to see if the woman was done conducting business with her father. Upon entering the room, Sara found Nyssa packing a suitcase. "Where are you going?"<em>

_ "**We're **going on a mission." Nyssa looked up and her eyes narrowed when she noticed a cut on Sara's lip. "Who did that to you?"_

_ Sara rolled her eyes as she moved over to Nyssa. "Relax. I was sparring."_

_ "Who?" Nyssa repeated, not pleased that someone had hurt the woman._

_ Sara placed her arms over Nyssa's neck and leaned in to kiss her. "You've given me worse during our sparring sessions." _

_ Nyssa placed her hands on Sara's hips as she pulled her closer. "I can find out myself."_

_ Sara sighed. "Nicholas, but again, we were sparring. If you say, or do, anything to hurt him, then no one will want to spar with me."_

_ Nyssa ran her thumb over Sara's bottom lip before kissing her. "Fine."_

_ Sara smiled. "Thank you." She moved to sit on the bed as Nyssa returned to packing her bag. "So I spoke to Aziza. She called me your beloved. That just means I'm your girlfriend, right?"_

_ Nyssa folded a pair of black pants and placed it in her suitcase. "It holds more meaning than that trivial word." Nyssa went back over to her dresser to pull out more clothes. _

_ "Pack your royal blue top. The one you wore during our first mission together."_

_ Nyssa smiled and pulled out the shirt that Sara was referring to. _

_ "So back to this beloved thing," Sara continued. "Aziza made it sound like I'm… royalty now or something. I don't want to be treated differently because I am with you."_

_ "But you will be." Nyssa closed her suitcase and zipped it up. "Anyone who harms you will feel my wrath." _

* * *

><p>Sara's eyes opened and she turned her head to the side to look at Felicity. "Felicity," she said, weakly.<p>

"You're up!" Felicity said, happily. Sara had been in and out since that morning but for the past three hours she had been asleep. "How are you feeling?"

"Help me up." Sara spoke barely above a whisper.

"You need to stay in bed," Felicity said.

"I need to go to Nanda Parbat," Sara said as she moved to get up.

Felicity placed her hands on either side of Sara's shoulders to keep her from getting up. "You need to stay in bed."

"She thinks I don't love her," Sara continued. "I need to see her." Tears began to fall from Sara's eyes and Felicity wiped them away. "It's okay. Nyssa knows you love her."

"No," Sara replied, tiredly. "No she doesn't."

Laurel entered the room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her sister had woken up. She moved over to the bed and placed her hand on top of Sara's. "Hey," she ran her thumb over the back of her hand. "Oliver and Diggle are out looking for a cure. You're going to be okay."

Sara didn't believe that was true and she hated that she was going to die without being able to see Nyssa one last time.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Diggle were searching the hideout where they had been last night when Sara got hurt. Oliver checked a box that was sitting in the corner of the abandoned warehouse and found nothing in it. He turned around and kicked the nearest object in frustration, sending a crate flying across the room.<p>

Diggle stopped his searching to look over at his friend. "We'll figure something out."

"How?" Oliver asked in frustration. "Sara probably doesn't have much time left."

"Let's just head back to Felicity's and think of something else," Diggle said.

The two men left the warehouse and as they made their way towards the car, Oliver felt like they were being watched. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and placed it on his bow as he looked around.

Nyssa stepped out of the shadows and approached the two men. "Where is Sara?"

Oliver lowered his bow. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Sara," Nyssa replied. "How'd you know we'd be here?" Oliver asked, curiously.

"Staked out your hideout. I've been following you ever since you left there. I have better things to do, though, then follow you two around so where is Sara?"

Oliver looked sadly at the woman. "She's been hurt."

* * *

><p>Nyssa entered Felicity's bedroom and moved towards Sara without paying Felicity any mind. She stroked the side of Sara's face with her thumb as the woman slept.<p>

Oliver stood at the doorway as he watched Nyssa interact with his friend.

"Who did this?" Nyssa asked.

"Raymond Kingsley," Felicity answered. "He cut her with a poisoned blade."

"Does he live?" Nyssa asked, anger obvious in her voice.

"Yes," Oliver replied.

"Don't you have a cure?" Nyssa asked Oliver.

"It didn't work. This is a different kind of poison."

"Where is this Kingsley?"

"We can't locate him."

Nyssa brushed a strand of hair away from Sara's forehead. "Does he have a cure?"

"It's likely that he does."

"I have my men here with me," Nyssa said. "They'll find him."

"No," Oliver shook his head. "The League of Assassins will not be a part of this." He could only imagine the lives Nyssa would be willing to take in order to find the man.

Nyssa turned her head away from Sara to glare at Oliver. "I wasn't asking your permission."

Felicity stood up from her chair and looked from Oliver to Nyssa. "Stop it," she said, sternly. "If you two are going to argue, then take it somewhere else." Felicity did her best to keep eye contact with Nyssa despite her fear of being broken in half. Nyssa finally broke her gaze to look back at Sara, and Felicity let out a breath of relief.

Nyssa bent down and whispered something in Arabic to Sara before placing a kiss on her forehead. She began to walk out of the room without another word but Oliver grabbed her arm to stop her.

Nyssa looked down at Oliver's hand before staring coldly at him. "The only reason you still stand right now is because I can't waste time with you. Now release me."

"No bloodshed, Nyssa," Oliver warned as he let go of her arm. "I'm coming with you."

"Do as you wish." Nyssa walked out of the room.

Oliver looked at Felicity. "Call me if anything changes," he said before quickly following after Nyssa.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later, Nyssa entered Felicity's bedroom once again and knelt down near the bed as she opened a vial. She coaxed Sara's mouth open and poured the liquid down the woman's throat.<p>

"That's the cure?" Felicity asked.

"We are unsure," Nyssa said before running her hand over Sara's sweat soaked hair.

Felicity frowned. "So what did you just give her?"

"We don't know," Oliver answered from the doorway. "It was the only vial Kingsley had on him."

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens," Nyssa added.

"Where are Diggle and Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"They went to get food," Felicity informed him.

Oliver continued lingering by the door looking agitated so Felicity got up from her chair to go speak to him. "Is everything okay?"

Oliver shook his head and looked at Nyssa. "You need to leave."

Nyssa stilled her actions and turned her head slightly to address Oliver. "I will not."

"I told you no killing," Oliver said, angrily. "You and your League killed half a dozen men."

Nyssa placed a kiss on Sara's temple before standing up to face Oliver. "Those men were stopping us from getting to Kingsley."

"There were other ways," Oliver stressed.

Nyssa stared coldly at the Arrow. "Some people deserve to die. Those men will not be missed."

Oliver pointed at Nyssa accusingly. "You defied me."

"Defied you?" Nyssa stepped towards Oliver. "You are no leader of mine. I did what needed to be done to save my beloved."

Oliver also took a step forward. "She is not your beloved. She doesn't want you."

Before Oliver could react, Nyssa's fist met his jaw with great force. He knew what he had said was a lie but he was angry with Nyssa's methods and wanted to get under her skin.

"Okay," Felicity stepped between the two, placing a hand on both their chests as she pushed them apart. An assassin of the League, who stood nearby, reached for his sword that was hanging in its sheath, but Nyssa held up a hand to halt his actions. "You are both either leaving or sitting in the living room until you can get along for more than ten seconds," Felicity continued.

Nyssa turned her glare away from Oliver and onto Felicity. "I will not leave her side."

"You're going to have to." Felicity didn't feel as brave as she sounded. She was hoping Nyssa wouldn't punch her next. "Living room. And tell your assassins to leave."

Nyssa clenched her jaw. "Do you know to whom you speak?"

"Look, I don't mean any disrespect but Sara needs to be in a peaceful environment and you two aren't being very peaceful right now so..."

Nyssa looked at her fellow assassin and spoke to him in Arabic. He bowed his head and left the room. Nyssa looked back at Felicity. "You will tell me when she awakens?"

"Of course," Felicity assured her.

"Can I use your shower?"

"Um, yeah," Felicity said. "Go for it."

Nyssa disappeared from the room, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone with Sara.

Oliver placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Felicity said. "Sara wouldn't want you two fighting, though, so try to be civil."

Oliver nodded and left the room to go change out of his Arrow costume. Felicity sat back down near the bed and let out a breath. "Please be okay," she whispered as she placed her hand on top of Sara's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Laurel opened the front door of Felicity's house and stepped outside where Nyssa was sitting on the steps. She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets before sitting down next to the assassin. "It's cold out."

"It doesn't bother me," Nyssa replied.

"I imagine a lot of things don't," Laurel said.

"Years of training make it possible to withstand many things," Nyssa informed her. "How is Sara?"

"Still out," Laurel replied. "But Felicity says that her body temperature is back to normal and her pulse is stronger. She's going to be fine." When Laurel didn't get a response from Nyssa, she continued talking. "She misses you. She talks about you all the time."

"But she doesn't want to be with me," Nyssa said, sadly.

"For some odd reason, she does," Laurel assured her. "No offense. You're just not what I would've pictured for her."

"And who would you have pictured for her?" Nyssa asked, curiously.

"Well, not an assassin," Laurel replied. "But I can tell you love her and would do anything to protect her so I'm not going to tell you to go back home or leave her alone."

"But I should." Nyssa looked at Laurel. "She could have a better life without me in it."

Laurel shook her head. "No, she'd have an empty life. Sara wants to be with you. She just thinks being apart is the only option that you two have."

Felicity exited her house and looked at Laurel and Nyssa with a huge smile. "She's up!"

Laurel saw the look of relief wash over Nyssa's features. "Why don't you go in and see her first?"

"You go ahead. I will wait."

Laurel stood up and went inside while Felicity took Laurel's earlier spot beside Nyssa.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Felicity asked.

Nyssa continued to stare straight ahead. "Talk about what?"

Felicity gestured to Nyssa's head. "Whatever has you all frown-y faced."

"I am not whatever you just said I am."

"But you are and I know it's over Sara."

Nyssa sighed. "Then why ask if you already know the answer?"

"I'm trying to get you to open up on your own," Felicity stated. "It'll be good for you to let out your feelings."

"I do not wish to do anything of the sort."

"Okay, that's fine but I'm sure you'd feel a lot better if you did," Felicity insisted. "Here, I'll start you off. You're sad because Sara broke-up with you and now…" Felicity gave Nyssa a small nod for her to continue.

"Do you always have so much to say?" Nyssa asked.

"You know, not really. I mean, when I'm really nervous I tend to ramble a lot. For example, you make me very nervous because of the whole 'grr, argh' aspect of your personality. Very quick to kill. Maybe you should see someone about that. Anger management classes, perhaps."

The front door opened again and Diggle looked down at Nyssa. "Sara is asking for you."

Nyssa stood up and began to walk towards the door but then stopped and looked back at Felicity. "Thank you… for the talk."

Felicity smiled as the assassin disappeared inside the house. Diggle quirked an eyebrow at her. "You two had a talk?"

"Kind of," Felicity replied as she stood up. "She's going to be a permanent fixture in Sara's life. We're going to have to learn to get along with her."

Diggle sighed. "Yeah, I know but she doesn't exactly make that easy."

* * *

><p>Sara turned her head towards the door when she heard it open, smiling when she saw Nyssa. "Part of me didn't believe Laurel when she said that you were here."<p>

"How are you feeling?" Nyssa asked as she moved towards the bed.

"Better." Sara held her hand out and Nyssa took it into her own as she sat down on the chair by the bed. She kissed the back of Sara's hand before brushing the woman's hair from her face. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Nyssa smiled. "Did you really think I'd be able to stay away?"

"We didn't really leave things on a great note."

"We can talk about that later." Nyssa did want to talk about their relationship but she could wait until Sara was back to one hundred percent.

"How long are you here for?" Sara asked as she moved to sit up. She rested against the headboard as she looked at her ex.

"Awhile," Nyssa replied. "I convinced my father that Starling City is where I should focus my attention."

"And he actually listened?" Sara asked, surprised that Ra's was allowing his daughter to set-up in Starling.

"Not at first, but yes."

Sara looked at the woman suspiciously. She could tell that Nyssa was keeping something from her but she would let it go for now.

"Would you be okay with me being here? If you are not, I will leave." Nyssa wasn't sure how this information would go over with Sara but she was hoping the blonde would be pleased.

"Do you remember what was said during our first argument?" Sara asked.

Nyssa smiled. "I do."

* * *

><p><em>Nyssa followed Sara into the training area upset by the blonde's attitude. "You're acting like a bratty child, Sara."<em>

_ Sara picked up a __bō__ staff and tossed it to Nyssa before picking up another one. _

_ Nyssa fought the urge to roll her eyes like she'd seen Sara do on many occasions. "A member of the League of Assassins giving the silent treatment? This is ridiculous behavior."_

_ "Are we going to spar or not?" Sara asked, impatiently. _

_ Nyssa spun the staff in her hand and got into a fighting stance. Sara made the first move and Nyssa easily blocked the blow from connecting with the side of her head. "Why are you upset?"_

_ Sara avoided Nyssa's attack. "Really? You have to ask?"_

_ The two traded a few blows before Nyssa rolled out of the way of Sara's staff. "I told you I'd have someone go check on your family."_

_ "I want to go, Nyssa," Sara said, angrily. "Why will you not allow me to see my family?"_

_ Nyssa dropped the staff onto the floor and stepped towards her beloved. "Because you are everything that I hold dear in this world, Sara. If I let you go, you will not want to come back."_

_ Sara released her staff as well. "This is my life now. **You **are my life. I will come back to you." Sara pulled the other woman in for a hug. "I love you, Nyssa al Ghul. That will never change."_

* * *

><p>"You might not have left me then," Nyssa began, "but you eventually did."<p>

"I went about things the wrong way," Sara replied, sadly. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I did mean what I said, though. You are my life. I regret how things played out."

"Is this you saying you want me to stay?" Nyssa asked with a hint of a smile.

Sara grinned. "It most definitely is. We can share my cozy motel room," she said, sarcastically.

The room door opened and Felicity peeked into the room. "Not that I was listening or anything, but I do have a spare room you could stay in. It's full of tech stuff and I'd have to clean it out but it's an option."

Sara smiled wide at her friend. "Really? You'd be okay with that?"

"It'll be fun. And it doesn't have to be for long. It can be until you find something more suitable for you two. Living out of a motel is depressing so I just can't allow that anymore."

Nyssa quirked a brow at Felicity. "I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"Don't be silly. You can totally stay here." Felicity knew Sara wouldn't want to move anywhere without Nyssa.

"It is a generous offer but I'll have to think about it, Miss Smoak."

"Take your time," Felicity replied. "Anyway, I'm sorry to interrupt but we figured you were probably starving," she said to Sara.

"I am," Sara said. "We'll be out in a minute."

Felicity nodded and left the room, leaving Nyssa and Sara to finish their conversation.

"So," Sara began. "You're moving to Starling City." She still couldn't believe that she would have Nyssa here with her.

"I am," Nyssa said before placing a kiss on Sara's cheek. "We won't have to be apart any longer."

Sara smiled as she allowed Nyssa to help her out of bed. She couldn't wait to see how their relationship would progress in Starling City. It was definitely a different atmosphere from what Nyssa was used to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Two weeks later…

Sara exited the bathroom in Nyssa's apartment as she secured a towel around herself. Nyssa had opted to rent an apartment instead of staying with Felicity but she had asked Sara to stay with the other blonde while she got some things sorted. Sara couldn't get Nyssa to tell her what those things were but the assassin was definitely acting strangely.

Nyssa looked up from the book that she was reading and smiled when she saw Sara. She placed her book down on the empty space beside her as she leaned back on her headboard. She remained silent as she watched Sara move over to the dresser where the blonde had stored some of her clothes.

Sara smiled knowingly. She could feel Nyssa's eyes on her as she let the towel fall to her feet. "So why don't you want me to move in?"

"It's not that I don't want you to move in," Nyssa corrected her as she stood up and moved over to Sara. "It's just not the right time."

Sara glanced at Nyssa. "You're being vague."

Nyssa trailed her fingers over a tiny scar on Sara's right shoulder. "This is new."

Sara smiled at the fact that Nyssa noticed a new scar amongst all her old ones. "I shouldn't be surprised that you noticed."

Nyssa placed a kiss on the scar and trailed a hand over the scars on her beloved's back. "I have everything about you memorized." She kissed Sara behind her ear and returned to her spot on the bed.

Sara got dressed and moved onto the bed to face her girlfriend. "What are you hiding from me?"

Nyssa pulled Sara closer to her so that the blonde was straddling her thighs. "I will tell you when the time is right." She placed a gentle kiss on Sara's collar bone. "It's nothing to worry yourself about." Nyssa trailed kisses up Sara's neck and smiled when the blonde let out a satisfied moan.

"I know what you're doing." Sara pulled away. "It's not going to work. You can't distract me. What is going on with you? Do you not like it here?"

"That's not it," Nyssa assured her. "But I will need time to adjust. Be patient with me."

Sara took Nyssa's hands into her own, linking their fingers together. "I know Starling City isn't anywhere close to being Nanda Parbat so I'll understand if you're unhappy here. Maybe-,"

"No," Nyssa cut her off. "This is where I want to be."

Sara kissed Nyssa before resting her forehead against the other woman's. "You would tell me if that changed?"

"I've never lied to you," Nyssa stated.

Sara still had a feeling that Nyssa was keeping something from her but she decided that she would let it go for now. "I'm going to my father's for brunch. I told him about us. He wants to meet you… again."

Nyssa quirked a brow. "I kidnapped his ex-wife, poisoned his daughter and hit him. I doubt he wants to meet me again."

"I've had a long conversation with him," Sara assured her. "He'll behave if you do. And Laurel will be there to run interference if necessary."

"I have nothing against your father." Nyssa pulled her hand away from Sara's in order to stroke her thumb against Sara's cheek. "He helped bring you into this world and you're the best thing to ever happen to me, Ta-er al-Sahfer."

Sara smiled widely as she leaned in to kiss Nyssa. "People wouldn't be so afraid of you if they knew how sweet you are." She got up from the bed and slipped her shoes on. "So are you willing to join me?"

Nyssa sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

Sara smirked. "Yes, but the wrong one will leave you unsatisfied tonight."

Nyssa thought it over for a moment before shrugging. "I can live with that."

Sara scoffed. "Nyssa al Ghul, you're going. This will be the perfect chance to prove to my father that you're not a psychotic girlfriend."

Nyssa raised a brow.

"His words not mine," Sara added. "I'll be in the living room while you get ready." Sara left the room, not giving Nyssa a chance to protest any further. Once out of the room, she decided to take a detour into the kitchen for something to drink but upon opening the refrigerator door, she found nothing in it except for the leftovers she had left there the day prior. "Why haven't you bothered going grocery shopping?" She called to her girlfriend.

"Nothing in this city is appealing" was the response she got back.

Sara closed the fridge and made a mental note to buy groceries so that she could make Nyssa's favorite meals that she was used to having back at Nanda Parbat.

As she made her way towards the living room, she froze as she saw a shadow disappear from the curtains that covered the balcony. She slowly made her way towards the balcony, placing her hand on the curtain. She waited a beat and pulled it open but saw no one there. She opened the glass door and stepped out in order to look around. Coming to the conclusion that she was just seeing things, Sara reentered the apartment and closed the door.

Nyssa walked into the living room and saw the frown on Sara's face. "Is everything alright?"

Sara ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I just thought I saw someone out there."

Nyssa moved to the glass door and pushed the curtain back to look around herself.

"It's okay." Sara rubbed a hand up and down Sara's upper arm. "I was just imagining things. Are you ready to go?"

Nyssa nodded. "Let's go."

Sara grabbed her leather jacket from where it rested on the couch and retrieved her cell phone from the coffee table before leaving the apartment with Nyssa.

* * *

><p>Quentin was sitting at the dining room table as he watched Nyssa intently. The assassin was currently talking about the many places that she had traveled to over the past few years. He could tell that Laurel was drawn into the stories but he wouldn't give into the woman's charm so easily.<p>

Laurel looked at her sister. "You're well-traveled now, huh? I should be jealous."

Quentin shook his head. "I'm sure she didn't get much sight-seeing in doing whatever Nyssa was making her do."

"Nyssa wasn't making me do anything, Dad," Sara said, hoping to diffuse matters before they began. "I chose to join the League."

"And what other options did you have?" Quentin asked. "Death?"

"Mr. Lance," Nyssa began, calmly. "I know you do not like me, and that is fine, but I never forced Sara to do anything against her will. I've done everything I can to keep her happy and safe. I know that I'm not what you had imagined for your daughter, but I love her with everything that I am. That will not change. I do apologize for my actions that led to us first meeting. I was reacting to being emotionally distraught. Not something that I'm used to being. My behavior was ill-mannered."

Quentin laughed dryly. "Ill-mannered? I was leaning more towards psychotic."

Sara saw Nyssa's jaw clench and she knew that the woman was losing her patience. "Dad," she chided.

"If I can forgive her, then you can too," Laurel chimed in.

"What do you say Mr. Lance?" Nyssa began. "We can continue on as we are or we can call a truce."

Quentin looked at Sara and could tell that it would mean a lot to her if he at least tried harder to be civil. "Okay, a truce." He placed an elbow on the table and pointed at the assassin. "You better treat her right."

Sara rolled her eyes but smiled. "She treats me right, Dad. You don't have to worry about that."

Laurel's phone vibrated and she picked it up to glance at the text she had just received. "I've got to head back to work." She stood up and gave her father a hug before looking at her sister and Nyssa. "I'm sure I'll see you two later," she said before leaving.

"We should get going too," Sara said as she checked the time.

"What are you two going to be up to for the day?" Quentin asked.

"We're going to stop by Oliver's place," Sara said.

Quentin frowned. "Really?" He gestured to Nyssa. "I don't see her being friends with him. They don't have much in common."

"They do. More than you think," she said slyly.

Quentin looked at Nyssa. "You can stand him?"

"I can stand his presence in small doses," Nyssa answered.

Quentin chuckled. "Something we can both agree on."

Sara shook her head. "Be nice. Ollie's not a bad person." Sara placed a kiss on her father's cheek. "See you later." She left the house with Nyssa and headed for her car.

"That went better than expected," Nyssa commented as they made their way towards the car.

"He'll come around," Sara stated.

As Nyssa walked around to the passenger side, a sudden movement caught her eye. She bent down and pulled her dagger from her boot. "Get in the car."

"What's going on?" Sara asked as moved to stand beside Nyssa.

An arrow whistled through the air towards Sara and Nyssa caught it an inch before it impaled her beloved. She snapped the arrow in half and dropped it onto the ground as she moved to stand in front of Sara. "Get into the car and go." Sara stepped out from behind Nyssa.

A member from the League of Assassins jumped down from the roof of a house and walked towards them.

"Nyssa al Ghul," the man began. "I was sent here by your father to retrieve you."

"He must not care about your well-being to send you here alone, Danny," Nyssa stated.

"I do not wish to harm you," Danny continued.

Nyssa narrowed her eyes at her fellow assassin. "You shot an arrow at my beloved. Do you think I'm going to let you walk away unharmed?"

"I knew you'd catch it. That was just a warning. Ra's al Ghul demands that you return home."

"And if I do not wish to do that?" Nyssa asked.

"He is here, Nyssa," Danny warned. "You must return home."

Nyssa was more than surprised to hear that her father had actually left Nanda Parbat to bring her back.

"This is the first and only warning that he will give you," Danny stated. "His next move will result in death."

"My family," Sara said, worriedly.

"They are safe," Danny assured her. "Ra's' only concern right now is Nyssa. The League will not harm your family."

"But they will harm you," Nyssa said to Sara. "You are my beloved. My father will kill you to hurt me."

Danny held out an airplane ticket. "What do you wish for me to tell him?"

Nyssa took the ticket and ripped it in half before handing it back. "That is my response."

Danny bowed his head. "I apologize now for what will have to be done."

Danny turned to leave and Nyssa raised her dagger. Sara placed her hand on top of Nyssa's, stopping her from throwing the weapon. "Don't."

"He could've killed you," Nyssa said, angrily.

"If he really wanted to hurt me, he would've shot that arrow when we were unaware," Sara pointed out as she turned to face Nyssa. "You lied to me."

"I knew you'd worry."

"With reason. Your father isn't going to let you stay here."

"I'll figure something out."

"_We'll_ figure something out," Sara corrected. "Let's get out of here. Maybe Oliver can help."

Nyssa shook her head. "I don't need help from some hooded crusader. You go to the Arrow's hideout and I will wait for my father to come to me."

"Nyssa, I'm really pissed at you right now. Don't add to my anger. Get in the car, please."

The front door to Quentin's house opened and he stood in the doorway. "Hey, everything okay?"

Sara forced a smile. "Yeah, Dad. Just enjoying the fresh air." Sara looked back at her girlfriend. "Car. Now."

Nyssa reluctantly got into the vehicle, slamming the door shut in the process.

Sara turned back to her father, smiling once again. "Have a good day, Dad."

"Call me later," Quentin called to his daughter.

Sara waved to him as she got into the car. As she started her car, she began a rant that Nyssa endured without argument. "You not only lied to me, but you've put your life in danger. I should've known better to think Ra's would let you come here. His best assassin in Starling City? He'd never allow that."

"Sara-,"

"I can't believe you kept something so serious away from me."

"I was trying to figure out a plan," Nyssa explained.

"You have to go back," Sara said. "You're dead otherwise."

"I will not go back," Nyssa said, calmly. "Staying here is the only way we can be together."

The anger left Sara's body at Nyssa's words. This was all her fault. She drove Nyssa into leaving the League. "I don't want you dead, Nyssa."

"We'll figure something out," Nyssa assured her.

Sara sighed. "Yeah, I hope so." If they couldn't figure out a non-lethal way to fix the situation, Sara knew Nyssa would be taken away from her; either by death or by a reluctant return to Nanda Parbat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Wait, just so I have this clear," Felicity began from her spot on her chair. "Your father is trying to kill you?"

"That is correct," Nyssa answered as she stood in the middle of Arrow's hideout with Sara, Diggle and Oliver.

Oliver looked at Nyssa. "You know better than anyone how to deal with him. What do you want to do?"

"I want to face him alone," Nyssa replied.

"Not an option," Sara quickly informed them.

Nyssa turned to face Sara fully. "You're not thinking reasonably. There is no need to cause unnecessary death. I can try to make him see reason."

"We both know that it's your father's way or no way at all," Sara stated.

"And you know that he will not kill me first," Nyssa stated. "He'll kill you to punish me and if I'm lucky, he'll then kill me."

"You don't have a great track record with the League," Felicity pointed out to Sara. "You know, running away from them and all. This Ra's guy probably won't hesitate to kill you."

"Even more reason for you to stay here where you're safe," Nyssa said.

Sara looked at Felicity giving her a "not helping" look before looking back at Nyssa. "There's got to be some way to fix things."

Nyssa slid her hand into Sara's and pulled her over to the other side of the room. She placed her hands on either side of Sara's face as she stared into her eyes. "I will have to speak to my father. I knew he would send assassins for me. Him coming himself is a surprise but I will deal with it. This was my decision and I will face the consequences."

"It's not a decision you would've made without me prompting it by ending things between us."

Nyssa kissed Sara on her forehead. "This is not your fault. With love comes sacrifice. I'd do anything for you."

"But Nyssa-,"

"You are worth it, Sara," Nyssa lowered her hands to Sara's and squeezed them gently. "A majority of my life I have been Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the Demon. I cared about nothing after my mother passed. But with you… with you I can feel again. With you I am not my title. I am just Nyssa. I love that feeling and I will fight to keep it."

Sara pulled Nyssa into a hug, placing a kiss near her ear. "I don't want to lose you."

"I hope that you will not," Nyssa whispered back. She pulled out of the hug just as she heard her cell phone ringing. She retrieved it from her pocket and saw that the call was from an unavailable number. "Hello?"

"You are testing my patience, Nyssa," Ra's al Ghul warned. "You have until tonight to come to your senses. You're lucky I even allow you that."

Before Nyssa could say anything, the call ended and seconds later she received a text with an address.

Sara took the phone to look at the address but she wasn't familiar with the area. She went over to Oliver and he looked it over.

"This is the address to an abandoned warehouse."

"Secluded area," Diggle stated. "That's good at least. If this thing turns into a fight, no one will be caught in the crossfire."

"So what do we do until then?" Felicity asked.

Nyssa looked at the blonde. "We wait."

* * *

><p>Several hours later…<p>

Sara was lying in bed beside Nyssa as they talked and just enjoyed each other's presence. Sara's head rested on Nyssa's chest with an arm draped over the assassin's stomach while Nyssa ran her fingers through Sara's hair.

"Why do you love me?" Nyssa asked, quietly.

Sara smiled softly. "There are many reasons."

"Tell me one."

Sara raised her head to place a kiss on Nyssa's jaw. "Remember when I climbed into your bed after a nightmare a month after you saved me?"

Nyssa chuckled. "I almost killed you."

* * *

><p><em>Nyssa heard her room door crack open and she reached under her pillow where she kept a dagger. She didn't have any reason to be so cautious but she always thought it was better to be safe than sorry. She gripped the dagger tightly and as she heard the steps near her bed, she quickly jumped up and knocked her attacker to the floor, pressing the weapon to their neck. <em>

_ "Nyssa," Sara said, quickly. "It's just me."_

_ Nyssa immediately removed the dagger from Sara's throat and let her eyes adjust to the dark. "Sara? What are you doing?"_

_ "I had a nightmare." Sara let Nyssa help her up. "I thought maybe I could sleep here."_

_ Nyssa frowned. "Here? With me?"_

_ "Yeah, there should be enough space for you, me and the dagger," Sara joked. _

_ Nyssa smiled and set the dagger down on her nightstand. "You should never sneak up on an assassin."_

_ "Noted," Sara replied._

_ Nyssa gestured towards her bed. "You can sleep here. I have no problem with it."_

_ "Thank you." Sara got onto the bed and Nyssa got in beside her. _

_ "Do you need anything to help you sleep?" Nyssa asked. "I can retrieve it for you."_

_ Sara smiled at the woman's kindness. "I'm fine. Thank you."_

_ Sara closed her eyes but her smile only widened as she heard Nyssa begin to hum a gentle melody. _

* * *

><p>"You were always really sweet to me," Sara stated. "Why is that?"<p>

"There was just something about you, Ta-er al-Sahfer. I was drawn to you."

Sara smiled. "You were the best thing to happen to me after all the pain I had endured. You taught me strength."

"No, Sara. I didn't teach you strength. You already had that in you. If you didn't, you wouldn't have survived as long as you did." Nyssa placed a kiss on the top of Sara's head.

Sara repositioned herself so that she was on top of Nyssa. She kissed her girlfriend passionately and allowed the woman to roll her over onto her back as the kiss continued.

* * *

><p>Nyssa entered the abandoned warehouse where she was supposed to meet her father, and Sara and Oliver entered in behind her. She walked further into the building, stopping when she saw her father emerge from the shadows. She knelt down on one knee and bowed her head as he approached her.<p>

"Are you coming home?" Ra's asked as several more assassins stepped out.

Nyssa stood up and looked at her father. "I do not wish to leave the League but I would like to remain here."

Ra's backhanded Nyssa causing Sara to rush forward but Oliver pulled her back. "You insolent, child! Do you see how love poisons your mind?"

Nyssa shook her head. "Loving Sara has made me happy. I didn't even know I was capable of such feelings. I will not cast them aside."

Ra's held out his hand and a sword was placed in it. "It seems you have made your decision."

Sara stepped forward, fearing that Ra's was about to kill Nyssa. "I challenge you."

Nyssa spun around to face her beloved. "Sara, no!"

Sara knelt down on one knee and bowed before the Head of the Demon. "I challenge you, Ra's al Ghul, to a battle."

Ra's looked down at Sara. "To the death?"

"If that is what you wish," Sara replied.

"Surely you know that you will not leave victorious," Ra's stated.

"It is a chance I will take." Sara stood up and looked at Nyssa's father. "Win or lose, Nyssa will be unharmed. If it's blood that you want, you can have mine."

"Sara," Nyssa grabbed the woman by her upper arm and pulled her over to Oliver. "You will not fight him."

"The challenge has already been made," Ra's said to his daughter. "And I accept."

In an instant, Oliver had his bow raised and an arrow pointing at Ra's.

"Oliver," Sara warned. "You cannot protect me from this."

"He'll kill you, Sara," Oliver stated.

"Does no one have faith in my abilities?" Sara joked, knowing she'd be lucky enough to last five minutes in combat with the man.

"Why do this, Sara?" Nyssa asked with tears welling in her eyes.

"To keep you safe," Sara said with a sad smile. "The way you've been protecting me for years." Sara placed a kiss on Nyssa's lips. "Tell my family that I love them." Sara removed her leather jacket and handed it to Nyssa before she moved to the middle of the warehouse once again.

"Because of the impromptu nature of this," Ra's began as he unbuttoned his shirt. "You'll have to forgive the change in rules." He handed his shirt to an assassin before retrieving two similar katanas from two of his men. "We'll have to make do with these."

Nyssa stepped forward to speak but Sara held up a hand to stop her. She knew she was better trained with a staff but she would abide by whatever rule Ra's set forth. "The katanas are fine."

"Good." Ra's tossed one to Sara and she caught it effortlessly.

Oliver looked at Nyssa in disbelief. "This is ridiculous. I'm stopping this."

Nyssa stopped Oliver from stepping towards Sara and Ra's. "You will be dead before you even take your first step. We cannot interfere."

Oliver looked around and saw several assassins watching him, ready to strike if he made a move. He relaxed his stance to a less threatening one and the assassins did the same.

As the fight between and Ra's started, Nyssa could feel an ache in the pit of her stomach. She watched as Sara fought, dodging attacks expertly but not being able to gain an upper-hand.

When Ra's slashed Sara on the arm and then on her side in one fluid motion, it took everything in Nyssa to keep her feet planted to the floor. She wanted to run to Sara. She wanted to stop this fight.

Sara blocked the next attack, deflecting the blade from hitting her neck and counter-attacked by slashing Ra's across his abdomen but it didn't seem to faze him.

The two continued to fight until Ra's knocked Sara's sword from her hand and held his blade at her neck. "You fought well."

Sara closed her eyes, waiting for death but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw that Ra's had handed his sword off and was now putting his shirt back on.

"I was never going to kill Nyssa. I cherish my daughter," Ra's stated. "I was going to kill you in order to punish her but you have proven something to me here today, Ta-er al-Sahfer." Ra's finished buttoning his shirt and now stood with his arms behind his back. "I never believed in your love for my daughter. It was a convenient love, I thought. Someone to keep you safe, a warm body to gratify you."

"I am not with Nyssa because she saved me," Sara assured him. "I love her."

"I'm aware of that now." Ra's looked at Nyssa. "I will not be so generous the next time you defy me," he said, referring to letting Sara live.

"Yes, Father," Nyssa replied. "Thank you."

"You will still return home," Ra's continued. "We have much to discuss. You can return to this godforsaken city once our business is complete. I will meet you outside. You have five minutes."

Ra's left with the rest of the assassin's and Nyssa quickly went over to Sara.

"Are you alright?" Nyssa checked the woman's wounds. "He could've killed you. Never do anything like that again."

Sara smiled. "But it worked out in our favor."

"That it did." Nyssa kissed Sara before looking at Oliver. "Nothing better happen to her while I'm gone."

Oliver decided to not argue with Nyssa about how Sara was probably safer with him than near her and her League. "I'll watch after her."

Sara rolled her eyes. "I don't need anyone taking care of me."

"She'll need stitches," Nyssa added as she looked at the cut on Sara's side.

"Felicity will make sure she's all patched up."

Sara sighed. "Please stop talking about me as if I'm not here."

Nyssa kissed her beloved once again. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sadness overtook Sara at Nyssa's words. What if the woman was gone for months? Who knew how long Ra's planned on keeping her.

"Hey." Nyssa cupped the sides of Sara's face. "I'll return to you within a reasonable amount of time."

Sara smiled. "You better."

Nyssa kissed Sara and whispered "I love you" in her ear before making her way out of the warehouse.

"You okay?" Oliver asked as he moved to stand beside the blonde.

"Could be worse," Sara answered. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm sure Dig and Felicity are wondering what's going on."

"Okay, but now a real answer," Oliver said, not letting Sara avoid his question.

"I just got her back and now she's gone again," Sara said, miserably as they exited the warehouse.

"She'll be back before you know it," Oliver said as they made their way towards his car. Sara hoped he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Three weeks later…

Sara placed a plant in the corner of Nyssa's apartment while Laurel sat on the couch eating take-out. Well, she guessed it was her apartment now too. She had moved all her stuff in a few days after Nyssa had left for Nanda Parbat. Felicity had been sad to lose her roommate but the two had been spending a lot of time together. Sara definitely considered the other blonde one of her best friends.

Sara stepped back and admired the spot where she had set the plant but decided it didn't look good. She picked it up and moved it near the balcony window.

"Nyssa doesn't seem like the plant-loving type," Laurel commented as she watched Sara continue to decorate the place. She was glad her sister had found something to preoccupy her time with when she wasn't doing the whole vigilante thing. The younger woman had taken to brooding about Nyssa being away and Felicity had suggested a task to keep her busy.

Sara smiled brightly. "She loves plants." She gestured to the plant she had just placed down. "This one here is medicinal. It has a strengthening effect on one's body. Nyssa makes tea out of this when we're hurt."

Laurel nodded in understanding. "Her love of plants makes more sense now."

"It'll be hard to keep a rare plant alive in this apartment but I want to make Nyssa feel at home."

"Where'd you even get it from?"

"I gave Felicity a list of plants and she worked her magic. I even have seeds to plant more but I'll leave that to Nyssa." Sara picked up a painting that symbolized tranquility and placed it up on the wall. "What do you think?"

Laurel glanced around the apartment with a smile. "It's cozy. I'm sure she'll love it."

Sara moved to sit beside her sister. "I hope so. She's making a big change moving here and I don't want her to regret it."

Laurel bumped Sara with her shoulder. "I don't think she'll regret it. You mean a lot to her. You'll make things work here. Stop worrying."

Sara sighed and rested her head on Laurel's shoulder. "I'm trying."

"Tell me more about your relationship." Laurel wanted to know more about Nyssa. She still didn't understand how the assassin had won her sister over. "What did you two do on your downtime in Nanda Parbat?"

Sara grinned as she thought of how she and Nyssa had usually passed time when they weren't doing League work.

Laurel rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Pervert, keep it clean."

* * *

><p><em>"Where are we going?" Sara asked as she followed Nyssa out of her room. <em>

_ "We have a full day to ourselves. I thought we could go do some shopping." Sara could hear the happiness in Nyssa's voice. She sometimes forgot that the Heir to the Demon was only two years older than her at twenty-four. Nyssa had spent all her life training and rarely got moments to just enjoy herself. "We can do something else if you wish."_

_ Sara smiled. "No, whatever you want to do is fine." The blonde reached for Nyssa's hand and laced their fingers together. The action caused Nyssa to smile and Sara leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. They had been together for almost a year now and it was definitely the best relationship Sara had ever been in. _

_ "And I was thinking we could have a picnic of sorts later," Nyssa added. _

_ "I never took you for the romantic type, Ms. Raatko."_

_ Nyssa grinned. "I am full of surprises."_

_ "That you are," Sara agreed._

* * *

><p><em> Once they were in town, Nyssa browsed around with Sara by her side. When Nyssa got caught up in conversation with someone, Sara parted from her to go look at a stand with jewelry.<em>

_ The woman there smiled at Sara in recognition. "Ah, the Beloved. How are you today?"_

_ Sara smiled at the elderly woman. "I'm fine, Padma. Having a relaxing day with Nyssa," she glanced over at the assassin who was still having a conversation. "How have you been?"_

_ "I've been wonderful," the woman answered. She gestured to the jewelry on the table. "See anything you like?"_

_ Sara nodded as her eyes scanned the table. "It's all very beautiful." Her eyes lingered on a silver pear shaped sapphire pendant necklace. "I just don't have a need for any of them." Sara ran a finger over the pendant. "Enjoy your day, Padma."_

_ "Hold on," Padma stopped Sara and reached under her counter to pull out black lingerie. "I'm starting up a new business. Take this. It's free. It would be perfect for you."_

_ Sara smiled, trying to contain her laughter of the thought of Padma giving her lingerie. "That's very sweet of you but-,"_

_ "Take it," the woman insisted. "Nyssa will be pleased." The woman pushed the item into a bag and handed it over with a wink. "Keep the Heir happy."_

_ Sara now had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing. She wasn't sure if she should be mortified or amused by the situation. She thanked the woman and nodded a goodbye before moving on to the stand nearby. _

_ Nyssa walked over to Padma and glanced at the items on display. "Did Ta-er al-Sahfer like anything?"_

_ Padma smiled at Nyssa. "She was eyeing this pendant," she pointed to the item, "but said she had no need for jewelry."_

_ Nyssa glanced over at Sara who was busy looking at clothes. "I'll take it." Nyssa paid the woman and slipped the necklace into her pocket before going over to Sara. "Did you get something?" She gestured to the bag that Sara was carrying._

_ Sara laughed lightly in response. "Padma thought that I could use some lingerie to "keep the Heir happy." I swear that woman has no filter."_

_ Nyssa laughed at hearing this. "No, she definitely does not." She reached for the bag but Sara slapped her hand away. "You'll get to see it eventually."_

_ Nyssa brushed a strand of hair from Sara's face. "You don't have to do such things to make me happy. Being around you is more than enough."_

_ Sara swore if it was possible, she would've melted in that moment. Nyssa said the sweetest things to her sometimes. "I know that I don't have to. I'll enjoy wearing it for you." Sara kissed Nyssa and pulled her further down the market._

* * *

><p>Laurel looked surprised. "I wouldn't take Nyssa as being that sweet."<p>

Sara laughed. "No one would and she likes it that way."

"Why'd you call her Raatko?"

"That's the name she was born with," Sara explained.

"So you would be Sara Raatko." Laurel tossed the name around in her head. "God, dad would have a heart attack if you took her name."

"I could picture his reaction perfectly," Sara said, her heart-warming at the idea of marrying Nyssa one day.

"Maybe you could do a hyphenated thing," Laurel suggested. "Lance-Raatko."

Sara shook her head. "Sara Raatko is what I would change my name to."

"What about Sara al Ghul?" Laurel asked, curiously.

"Pretty sure Ra's al Ghul finds me as too much of a disgrace to take that name," Sara said. "But I wouldn't want it. Nyssa is an al Ghul, but that's not who she is. She's Nyssa Raatko. That's the caring and sweet woman that I love."

Laurel smiled and rolled her eyes. "You two are one of those sickeningly cute couples aren't you?"

Sara scoffed. "We're a ridiculously hot couple. Don't ever let Nyssa hear you refer to her as cute in any way."

Laurel chuckled. "So how did she give you the necklace?"

* * *

><p>Nyssa and <em>Sara were sitting somewhere secluded outside enjoying a lunch that Aziza had made for their picnic. <em>

_ Sara picked up a strawberry and held it up to Nyssa's mouth. The assassin smiled and bit into it as she looked into Sara's eyes sensually. Sara leaned forward and licked the juice that had made its way down Nyssa's chin from the strawberry._

_ "Are you enjoying yourself?" Nyssa asked. _

_ Sara placed kisses along Nyssa's jaw. "Very much," she said before nipping at Nyssa's neck. _

_ Nyssa smiled. "I meant are you enjoying the picnic."_

_ Sara moved to straddle Nyssa's thighs. "It's the best date I've ever been on."_

_ Nyssa brightened at Sara's words. "I have something for you." Nyssa reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace. "I thought you might like having it."_

_ Sara was surprised to see the necklace from earlier that day. "You bought it. Nyssa, you didn't have to do that."_

_ "But I wanted to." Nyssa unclasped the necklace and put it around Sara's neck. _

_ Sara looked down at the pendant before looking back at Nyssa. "It's beautiful. Thank you."_

_ "Anything for you, my love."_

_ Sara knew Nyssa meant those words and still didn't know what she had done to gain such love, but she would do what she could to deserve it. "I love you, do you know that?"_

_ Nyssa's eyes shined happily. "I had hoped you felt strongly about me."_

_ Sara chuckled at Nyssa's response. "I love you, Nyssa."_

_ Nyssa said the words back to Sara in Arabic and the two spent the next few hours enjoying each other presence without any interruptions from what life demanded of them. _

* * *

><p>"Was that your first time saying "I love you" to each other?" Laurel asked.<p>

"Yeah." It was one of Sara's favorite memories. She and Nyssa had enjoyed that day immensely.

Laurel checked the time on her phone. "I have to get going. You'll be okay, right?"

Sara was disappointed that her sister had to go. She had been enjoying her company. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She gestured around the apartment. "I'll do more decorating."

Laurel got up from the couch and tossed her empty food carton in the trash before moving to give Sara a hug. "I'll call you to make plans for later in the week." Laurel pulled away and made her way towards the door. "Don't mope too much."

Once Laurel was out of the apartment, Sara sighed and plopped back down on the couch. She picked up her cell phone and wondered if Nyssa was in Nanda Parbat or if she was on a mission elsewhere. She dialed Nyssa's number and put the phone to her ear, hoping her girlfriend was somewhere with service. At the sound of the phone going to an automated voicemail message, Sara tossed her phone to the other side of the couch in frustration. She sat in silence for a few seconds before jumping up from the couch and making her way to the bedroom. She grabbed a suitcase from the closet and placed it on the bed before she went over to the dresser.

While lost in her mission to quickly pack, Sara didn't hear the front door open or the light footsteps heading towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Nyssa asked as she lingered in the doorway.

Sara spun around with wide eyes and before Nyssa knew it, Sara's arms were around her. Nyssa smiled and returned the hug. "I missed you." Sara kissed her and it was several minutes before they pulled apart.

"I missed you too, my love." Nyssa nodded towards the suitcase. "Were you going somewhere?"

Sara blushed. "I was going to go to Nanda Parbat. I thought that maybe your father wasn't really going to let you come back."

"So you were going to go and what, rescue me?" Nyssa asked, amused.

"Damn right," Sara smiled.

Nyssa smiled as well before kissing Sara again. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay. Been keeping busy with Team Arrow stuff." Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa's shoulders. "So is this officially your home now?"

"I'll have to travel from time to time, but yes. Starling City is now my home." Nyssa brought her hand up to cup the side of Sara's face. "I noticed the plants," she ran her thumb over Sara's bottom lip. "Thank you."

"I just want you to feel at home."

"Home is wherever you are," Nyssa said before connecting her lips to Sara's in a loving kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_ Sara cursed under her breath as the arrow she just shot missed its target by an embarrassing amount of space. She had wanted to start learning how to fight with multiple weapons but she was now having second thoughts. Maybe she would just stick to the staff._

_ "And we're supposed to take you seriously?" a voice said from behind her. _

_ Sara spun around and saw two men behind her; Wes and Tarik. She knew that Tarik didn't like her from the glares and mumbled comments under his breath but she had never had a problem with Wes. "What do you want?"_

_ Tarik approached Sara with a menacing look. "We want you to leave. You do not belong here."_

_ "I have earned my place here," Sara said, sternly. _

_ "You may have won over the Heir to the Demon with your blue eyes and blonde hair but we are not fooled," Tarik said. "You're only using her."_

_ Sara glared at the man. "That is not true," she said, angrily. "I trained just like you to make it into the League."_

_ "We've been here longer than you," Wes finally spoke. "How are you a member of the League and Nyssa still hasn't allowed us to join? Maybe if we were the ones sleeping with her, we'd have the honor bestowed upon us as well."_

_ Sara simply glared at the man. She didn't have to explain herself to either of them. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"_

_ Tarik stepped closer to Sara. "No, but we will make you leave."_

_ Sara quickly bent down to pick up an arrow by her foot but Tarik was too fast. He kicked the arrows away but as he went to punch Sara, she blocked it and punched him instead. He angrily attacked her but Sara dodged the punches and delivered a blow to his ribs before punching him in the face. As she went to hit him again, she felt a hand grab her wrist and bend it behind her back along with her other arm. She struggled to break free but Wes was too strong. _

_ Tarik laughed darkly as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "When we're done, Nyssa won't even be able to recognize you." He punched her across the face and then struck her in the stomach. "You are nothing without Nyssa," he spat before hitting her again._

_ Wes released Sara and she fell to the ground on her hands and knees. "That's enough."_

_ Tarik shook his head. "I've only just begun." He kicked Sara in the stomach causing her to roll onto her side. "The League is our dream," he gestured to Sara. "She is only here because she keeps Nyssa's bed warm." He went to kick Sara again but she rolled out of the way, picking up an arrow in the process. She stabbed Wes in the thigh as he went to grab her and the man yelled out in pain. _

_ Tarik growled in anger as he threw a punch at Sara. She ducked out of the way and hit him with an uppercut before kicking him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground._

_ Sara heard an arrow fly by her head and when she looked up she saw Nyssa. She heard Wes fall to the ground behind her and knew instantly that he no longer lived. _

_ "Nyssa, wait," Sara said as the woman reached for her dagger. "You don't have to kill him."_

_ Nyssa paused and looked at Sara, her anger rising as she took in the bruises and cuts on her face. She brought her dagger down to Tarik's chest and stood back up. "Why did they attack you?"_

_ Sara averted her gaze from Tarik's body to look at Nyssa. "They were upset that I had been accepted into the League and they hadn't yet. They think I slept my way to the top."_

_ Nyssa reached for Sara's hand but Sara pulled it away. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. I'll see you later."_

* * *

><p><em> Nyssa entered Sara's room and found the blonde lying on her side facing the wall. "How are you feeling?"<em>

_ Sara remained silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Why was I able to join the League and not Tarik and Wes?"_

_ "They were not ready," Nyssa answered, simply. _

_ "They were more skilled than me," Sara said, still facing the wall._

_ "They were better fighters, yes." Nyssa walked further into the room, "but they were not more skilled."_

_ Sara turned around to look at Nyssa. "That doesn't make any sense."_

_ "During our last mission, you diffused a situation with your charm and no further attention was drawn to us. Tarik would've handled the mission with violence and it would've taken us longer to do what we needed to be done. Wes would've panicked and given us away."_

_ "Isn't violence how the League handles everything?" Sara asked. _

_ "It's what my father usually prefers but it is not always necessary depending on the situation."_

_ "Was it necessary to kill Tarik and Wes?" Sara asked, feeling guilty that her ascending in the League had brought on their behavior, which led to their death._

_ "There is no place in the League for such uncontrolled behavior," Nyssa explained. "And they hurt you."_

_ "I handled them."_

_ "They still hurt you," Nyssa said. _

_ "I asked you not to kill Tarik," Sara stated._

_ "I do not take orders from you," Nyssa informed her. _

_ Sara stood up. "It wasn't an order. I just... I thought you'd take my feelings into consideration. I'm your girlfriend." Sara moved to walk past Nyssa but the woman stepped in front of her. _

_ "What is it that you want me to say?" Nyssa asked, frustration in her voice._

_ "Forget it," Sara said before leaving the room._

* * *

><p><em> Ra's watched Nyssa fight off nearly a dozen assassins-in-training with little effort. He could tell something was bothering his daughter as she yelled at the men on the floor to get up and fight her. "Nyssa."<em>

_ Nyssa turned to face her father._

_ "A word," he said, remaining where he was._

_ Nyssa stepped over the men on the floor and approached Ra's. "Yes, father?"_

_ "Walk with me for a moment," he said before turning to leave the area._

_ Nyssa followed him outside and waited for him to continue speaking._

_ "What is bothering you, my child?" Ra's asked._

_ Nyssa knew that Ra's didn't approve of her relationship with Sara so she wasn't sure how he would react to hearing that Sara was the reason for her current mood. _

_ "It's Ta-er al-Sahfer, is it not?"_

_ "Yes," Nyssa replied. "... I have upset her and I'm not sure how to make things right."_

_ "You are an al Ghul," Ra's stated. "You don't have to put up with such things. You need to be rougher with her. Make her understand who is in charge."_

_ "I do not wish to do that," Nyssa replied. _

_ "Why are you soft on this girl, Nyssa?" Ra's asked. "You let her get away with too much. If she feared you, she would never talk out of turn. None of your assassins would dare speak to you the way that she does."_

_ Nyssa liked how Sara treated her. She could always count on the other woman to be honest with her. Their relationship was fun. Sara joked around with her and wasn't afraid to be close to her. Everyone in her life had always kept their distance, and she had been fine with it until she met Sara and realized she wanted more out of life._

_ "I sent Tarik and Wes to her," Ra's stated. _

_ Nyssa stopped walking and Ra's turned to face her. "What? Why would you do that?"_

_ "She disobeyed the orders I gave for your last mission. She is valuable but she will learn to follow orders. The floggings she has received twice since being here haven't seemed to change her attitude any. I knew of Tarik and Wes' distaste for her so I ordered them to beat her within an inch of her life."_

_ Nyssa's jaw clenched and she had to remember to contain her anger when it came to the man. "You didn't have to do that. I could've spoken to her."_

_ "You don't seem to have her under control," Ra's stated. "Make her compliant or I will have to. And if I have to, then I can't promise that she will live." Ra's turned and began to walk again. "I have a mission for you," he said, done with the subject at hand. _

_ Nyssa listened to the details of the mission before leaving to find Sara._

* * *

><p><em> Nyssa entered her room and was surprised to see Sara there. She had been looking for the blonde but hadn't expected her to be in her room after their disagreement. "What are you doing here?"<em>

_ Sara stood up from the bed and took a step towards Nyssa. "We need to talk."_

_ "I agree." Nyssa moved closer to Sara. _

_ There was a knock at the door and Nyssa went to open it. "Not now Aziza."_

_ "I'm sorry," Aziza said. "Ra's has asked me to fill him in on your conversation with Ta-er al-Sahfer."_

_ Nyssa should've known that her father wouldn't give her much of a choice with what he wanted her to do. _

_ Sara furrowed her brows in confusion. "What's going on?" _

_ Nyssa brushed a strand of hair from Sara's face before kissing her gently on the lips. "I am sorry," she whispered before pulling away and hitting Sara. _

* * *

><p><em> Sara opened her eyes and let out a pained groan. Aziza was by her side immediately. "Where is Nyssa?" she asked, weakly. <em>

_ "I do not know," Aziza answered. "I haven't seen her since…"_

_ Sara nodded in understanding. _

_ "She didn't want to do it," Aziza explained as she handed Sara a cup of warm tea. "Ra's was upset with your disobedience during your last mission and wanted you punished. Wes and Tarik failed so if she didn't punish you, then he would've. I think you got off easy all things considered."_

_ Sara laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. She had been waiting for her punishment from Ra's after their last mission and was surprised when days had passed without any action from the man. "Yeah, I probably wouldn't be able to move at all if it had been Ra's." Sara sat up and sipped her tea before placing it down on the nightstand. "I'm going to go find Nyssa."_

_ "Are you sure you're okay to move around?" Aziza asked. _

_ "I've had worse." And she had. Nyssa didn't hurt her as much as she could've. Just enough to satisfy Ra's al Ghul. Sara slowly made her way to Nyssa's room, opening the door without knocking. She saw the assassin lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. _

_ Nyssa got up immediately when she saw Sara entering the room. Sara saw unshed tears in Nyssa's eyes and felt horrible for what her behavior had led the woman to have to do. Ra's knew what he was doing, Sara realized. He could hurt her and it wouldn't make a difference, but forcing Nyssa to hurt her had pained the Heir to the Demon and Sara hated the sadness in Nyssa's eyes. _

_ "I'm sorry," Nyssa said, remaining where she was in case Sara didn't wish her to be near. _

_ "No," Sara shook her head and moved forward to wipe away the tear that had managed to spill from Nyssa's eye. "I'm sorry. It's because of me you had to do this. You cracked a rib, though. That was a little unnecessary," she joked. _

_ Nyssa caressed the side of Sara's face. "Do you need me to get you anything?"_

_ "A hug," Sara replied. "And cuddling."_

_ Nyssa enveloped Sara in a gentle hug before helping her into bed. She kissed Sara on the temple and said sweet things to her in Arabic until the woman fell asleep. _

* * *

><p>Sara's eyes fluttered open and she looked beside her, smiling at a sleeping Nyssa. She turned on her side to face the woman and leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips.<p>

Nyssa smiled as she opened her eyes. "Morning, Love."

"Remember that time you kicked my ass because your father ordered you to?"

Nyssa frowned. "That is not a memory I like to call forth."

"I know." Sara scooted closer to her girlfriend. "I never thanked you."

"For hurting you?" Nyssa asked, confused.

Sara chuckled. "No, for always protecting me. Even when I don't want you to, you've always made sure that I am safe. Even in beating the crap out of me, you did it in order to protect me. You know you changed that day."

Nyssa quirked a brow. "Did I?"

Sara smiled. "Yeah, you included me in things more. Spoke to me as an equal when it came to missions."

"You changed as well, Ta-er al-Sahfer." Nyssa pushed Sara onto her back and moved on top of her. "You stayed out of trouble with my father so you wouldn't be hurt again because you knew I couldn't bear it."

"Yeah, and I wasn't a fan of the flogging so it worked out." Sara leaned up and captured Nyssa's lips with her own. "I love you," she said in Arabic.

Nyssa kissed Sara again before getting up from the bed. "I have something I want to give you."

Sara sat up and leaned against the headboard, pulling the bed sheet up to cover her chest.

Nyssa slipped a black silk robe on and moved to the dresser. She knelt down to open the bottom drawer and retrieved a small jewelry box before sitting back down on the bed. She opened the box and handed it to Sara without a word.

Sara's eyes widened as she took the box. "Is this…?"

"Yes," Nyssa replied before biting her bottom lip as she studied Sara's reaction.

"Wow." Sara took the ring out of the box and studied it. It was a simple platinum engagement ring that fit Sara's personality perfectly. It wasn't too flashy but it stood out. "It's beautiful, Nyssa." Sara slipped the ring onto her ring finger and smiled brightly. "We're engaged."

Nyssa smiled. "So that's a yes then?"

"Of course it's a yes!" Sara leaned forward and kissed Nyssa. They had been living together in Starling for a year now; Nyssa worked with Oliver and the others to keep the city safe while also doing League work that required her to travel every once in a while. Sara also helped Team Arrow but she had also started working at Verdant for Thea in order to keep busy. Nyssa hated it but Sara found it fun and normal. Sara felt that their lives were as together as it was going to get and she was definitely ready for marriage.

Sara squealed excitedly and kissed Nyssa again. "Laurel is going to be so excited."

"I should've asked your father for your hand in marriage first," Nyssa stated, "but I had a strong feeling the answer would be no."

Sara chuckled. "That would probably make a good impression."

"I guess it would be more respectful," Nyssa agreed.

Sara nudged Nyssa gently. "Either way, the answer is yes."

Nyssa smirked and stood up to remove her robe. "Would it still be respectful if I had my way with his daughter beforehand?"

Sara laughed. "We'll keep that part between us," she said before holding her hand out to Nyssa.

Nyssa placed her hand in Sara's and got onto the bed to celebrate their engagement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Quentin was sitting in his living room with Nyssa while Sara busied herself in the kitchen making them something to eat. Quentin gestured in the direction of the kitchen. "She used to not be able to make grilled cheese without burning it."

Nyssa smiled. "I'm aware of her previous cooking skills, Mr. Lance. I taught her how to cook. I had to endure many… interesting meals while she learned."

"So you two did normal people stuff back in Nanda whatever?"

"Nanda Parbat," Nyssa informed him, coolly. "And yes, Sara tried to do "normal" things as much as possible. Or at least our version of what was normal."

* * *

><p><em>"Nyssa," Sara said as she entered the woman's room. "Want to watch a movie?"<em>

_ Nyssa looked up from the book that she was reading to peer at her beloved. "Not particularly."_

_ "Oh, come on." Sara got onto the bed. "I commandeered a portable dvd player on our last mission and some movies that look interesting. I want to do some catching up with the twenty-first century. So are you in?"_

_ Nyssa closed her book and set it on the nightstand. "If it will please you, then I suppose I can watch a movie or two."_

_ Sara happily opened her portable dvd player and inserted a movie before resting her head on Nyssa's shoulder._

_ Half an hour into the movie, Nyssa found herself uninterested but she could tell that Sara was enjoying the movie so she remained silent and watched the blonde smile and laugh at the movie. _

_ "You're not watching the movie," Sara said, not taking her eyes off the screen._

_ "You are more interesting to watch," Nyssa stated, simply before leaning over to kiss Sara on the neck. "You are stunning, my love."_

_ Sara laughed. "Now this definitely feels like high school except I know you're not just feeding me lines."_

_ Nyssa pulled away with what Sara found to be an adorable frown. "What do you mean?"_

_ Sara shook her head and kissed Nyssa. "Nothing. Watch the movie."_

* * *

><p><em>Weeks later…<em>

_ Sara was walking around with Nyssa outside when a ball bounced over and hit Nyssa's boot. A girl about six ran over and looked up at them. "Nyssa, Sara. Want to play with us?"_

_ Nyssa smiled and knelt down so that she was level with the girl. "Maybe later." She picked up the ball and handed it to the girl. "Go have fun."_

_ The girl took the ball with a huge smile and rushed back off to her friends. _

_ "Are you interested in sports, Sara?" Nyssa asked as they continued to walk._

_ "Never something that I was into," Sara answered. "But that was the old Sara. New Sara might enjoy some recreational sports."_

_ Nyssa smiled. "Great, I have the perfect ball game for you."_

_ Half an hour later, Sara found herself in a secluded area outside with a slew of halved baseballs by her feet. _

_ Nyssa tossed a ball up in the air before catching it and throwing it at Sara. The blonde sliced the ball in one swift motion. "You're getting better with your precision."_

_ "Thanks. The staff is still more up my alley," Sara stated as set the sword down. She retrieved a few baseballs and gestured for Nyssa to get ready._

_ Nyssa smirked and readied her bow and arrow. She nodded at Sara and the blonde tossed the baseball in the air. Nyssa shot it out of the air with little to no effort and Sara decided to give the woman more of a challenge. She tossed another ball in the air quickly following two more. _

_ Nyssa hit them all in quick succession. "Would you like to try?"_

_ Sara laughed. "I'd much rather watch you." Sara was always in awe by Nyssa's abilities. "Want to play another game?"_

_ Nyssa quirked a brow. "If it's anything like the last game you made me play, then I think we should go to my room first."_

_ Sara grinned and shook her head. "No stripping required this time around. It's truth or dare. Ever heard of it?" Nyssa shook her head so Sara explained it to her. "I ask you truth or dare and you choose one. So, truth or dare?" Sara picked up a baseball and tossed it in the air. _

_ Nyssa thought for a second. "Truth." She shot the baseball successfully and waited for Sara to ask her a question._

_ Sara kicked gently at the halved baseballs on the ground as she spoke. "Do you want to have kids one day?"_

_ "A family would be nice," Nyssa answered with a smile. "I don't know if I'd be an ideal mother but you'd be wonderful."_

_ Sara beamed at this. "You'd want to have kids with me?"_

_ "Who else would I want them with?" Nyssa asked as if the question had been a silly one. _

_ Sara walked over to Nyssa and kissed her hard on the lips. "You're always surprising me. Come on." Sara picked up the katana she had placed down and then laced her fingers with Nyssa's. "I want to play a new game."_

_ Nyssa smirked knowingly. "What kind of game?"_

_ "One I think you'll enjoy a lot."_

* * *

><p>"I always do what I can to ensure that Ta-er al-Sahfer is happy," Nyssa assured Quentin. "She is my light. I know that I am still not what you want for her but for whatever reason, she has chosen me and I will not let her go. Mr. Lance, I love your daughter and I am hoping that you will let me have the honor of marrying her."<p>

Quentin froze at Nyssa's last words. Marriage? Nyssa was asking for Sara's hand in marriage? Quentin took a deep breath and brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You want to marry Sara?"

The doorbell rang and Quentin stared at Nyssa for a beat longer before standing up to go answer it. He knew it was Laurel. Sara had invited her sister to join them. Just as he pulled the door open, Sara came walking over.

"Hey!" Laurel said when she saw her sister. "I still can't believe you're engaged!" She reached for Sara's hand and looked at the engagement ring. "This is beautiful!"

Sara's eyes widened and she looked at her father who was now looking at her in disbelief.

"You're engaged?!"

Laurel made an "oops" face as she released Sara's hand. "Guess you haven't told him yet."

"Nope. Thanks, Laurel," Sara said with no real malice.

Quentin pointed towards the living room. "So her asking for my permission was just what? A formality? She doesn't really care about my opinion."

Sara sighed. "Dad, please. She's trying. Can't you try too? She's been living here for a year now. You should at least kind of like her by now."

"She's really not that bad," Laurel added. "I'm not even afraid of being alone with her anymore."

Sara looked at Laurel giving her a look that said "not helping" before looking back at her father. "I love her, Dad and we're getting married. Your approval would mean the world to me but I don't need it."

Nyssa approached the three by the front door and held up her phone as she looked at Sara. "The Arrow has requested our presence."

Sara sighed and looked at her father. "We'll talk later." She hugged Laurel goodbye and left the house with Nyssa.

"What does Oliver need?" Sara asked.

"Nothing." Nyssa opened the car door for Sara. "I didn't want him to upset you during what is supposed to be a day of celebration. I was thinking that we could go to Verdant to celebrate with your friends."

"_Our_ friends," Sara corrected her as she smiled. "And that sounds like a great idea." She kissed Nyssa on the cheek before getting into the car.

* * *

><p>Once Nyssa and Sara were gone, Laurel turned to look at her dad. "Why are you so hard on Nyssa?"<p>

"Really?" Quentin asked. "She's no good for Sara. She lives a dangerous life."

"So does Sara," Laurel pointed out. "She's told me a lot of stories about Nyssa. They're good for each other."

Quentin shook his head. "I don't know, Laurel. I don't want her marrying into a family of assassins. And from what I've heard, her future father-in-law isn't very pleasant."

"Let me tell you one of my favorite stories about them that Sara's told me," Laurel said as she walked into the living room. Maybe hearing how caring Nyssa was towards Sara would help her father come around to them being together.

* * *

><p><em>Sara collapsed onto her hands and knees as she tried to gain her breath back. The man she had been sparring with looked to Nyssa for further instruction. <em>

_ "Leave us." Nyssa picked up a water bottle and approached Sara. _

_ The assassin bowed his head and left Nyssa alone with Sara. They had been sparring for what felt like hours but Nyssa wouldn't let them take a break and it was taking a toll on the newcomer. "You need to get up."_

_ Sara pushed herself up onto her knees and looked at Nyssa. "I can't do this. I was wrong in thinking that I could." _

_ Nyssa grabbed Sara by her arm and pulled her to her feet. "You cannot give up on yourself. You won't last otherwise."_

_"I'm not a fighter." Sara ran her hands over her face. "This is too much for me."_

_ "You will train with only me from now on," Nyssa said. "Do you think you can trust me?"_

_ Sara looked into Nyssa's eyes for a few seconds before responding. "Yes."_

_ Nyssa smiled. "Good." She handed Sara the bottle of water. "I will turn you into a fighter. I will show you the strength that you possess. You will not die here, Sara Lance."_

* * *

><p>"Nyssa is why we still have Sara in our life," Laurel said. "Since meeting Sara, Nyssa has kept her safe. She loves her. That's what every good father wants for their daughter, right? For them to have someone who loves them; who will protect them no matter what? Sara has that. Give Nyssa a chance. A real one. I don't think you'll regret it."<p>

* * *

><p>Felicity squealed as she looked at Sara's engagement ring. "This is gorgeous! How'd she ask? I need every detail!"<p>

Thea placed glasses on the bar counter. "Something normal finally happening in this little group. We're totally toasting."

Oliver smiled and held out his hand to Nyssa. "Congratulations."

Nyssa looked at the hand before reaching out to shake it. "Thank you."

Diggle shook Nyssa's hand as well. "Marriage. That should be an interesting new adventure for you. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Mr. Diggle. I am looking forward to it." Nyssa glanced beside her at her beloved. "We would've been married by now if she hadn't said no the first time."

Thea quirked a brow in surprise as she looked at Sara. "You said no to that." She gestured up and down Nyssa's form. It surprised everyone, Oliver the most, when Thea had taken a liking to Nyssa. Thea had claimed many times that when she "grew up" she wanted to be just like Nyssa. The woman's cool behavior and ability to place fear in people with just a look had made Oliver's sister a fan.

Sara laughed lightly. "It wasn't the right time."

* * *

><p><em>Sara ducked Nyssa's punch and delivered a blow to her side. Nyssa blocked Sara's next punch and flipped her onto her back before quickly straddling Sara and pinning her arms above her head. <em>

_ Sara grinned from her spot on the floor. "I'll beat you one of these days. Don't get too comfortable with being on top all the time."_

_ Nyssa smirked and released Sara's arms before leaning down to kiss her. "I could let you be on top if it is what you wish."_

_ Sara laughed and leaned up a bit to connect their lips together again. She loved Nyssa's playful side. _

_ After minutes of making out on the mat, Sara tried to take the opportunity to flip Nyssa onto her back but the assassin stopped her actions and nipped at her neck causing Sara to gasp. _

_ "I almost had you," Sara said with a twinkle in her eyes. _

_ Nyssa sat up, still straddling Sara. She ran her hands up Sara's shirt to caress her skin as she watched the woman below her. _

_ Sara noticed the way that Nyssa was staring at her and smiled. "What?"_

_ Nyssa ran her fingers through Sara's hair and said something in Arabic. Sara had become fluent in Arabic but she wasn't sure if she had heard Nyssa correctly. _

_ "I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you right."_

_ "Marry me, Sara," Nyssa said, gently. "I would love to have you as my wife."_

_ Sara's jaw dropped open in surprise. "I, um… wow. I love you, Nyssa…"_

_ Nyssa tilted her head as she studied Sara's expression. "But you do not wish to marry me." Nyssa stood up before holding her hand out to help Sara up as well._

_ Once standing, Sara kept holding Nyssa's hand. "It's too soon."_

_ Nyssa kissed Sara on her forehead. "Okay."_

_ Sara was surprised yet again. "Okay? You're not upset?"_

_ "It is not the answer that I wanted but it doesn't change my feelings for you. Maybe one day your answer will be yes."_

* * *

><p>"Aw, that's so sweet," Thea said as she handed out the glasses. "I would've totally dumped you for saying no to me," she said to Sara. "No offense."<p>

Sara chuckled. "None taken."

Nyssa looked at the glass Thea had handed her. "I do not drink."

"I remembered," Thea assured her. "That's sparkling cider."

Nyssa smiled at Thea before nodding her thanks.

"Okay," Oliver began, looking at Nyssa. "We haven't always been the greatest of friends-,"

"And that hasn't changed," Nyssa added, nonchalantly.

Oliver smiled. "Not it hasn't, but you make Sara happy and that's all that matters in the end." Oliver raised his glass. "To Sara and Nyssa."

"To Sara and Nyssa" rang out from the group followed by a "L'chaim" from Felicity.

"That means to life," Felicity informed them before drinking the champagne Thea had poured.

Sara smiled and looked around at her friends who were now chatting amongst themselves. She had been through a lot and at times she didn't even think she would survive, but here she was. Life was great and she was making a difference. "L'chaim," she said quietly to herself before joining in on the conversation being had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Nyssa smiled when she heard the shower door open. She glanced behind her shoulder and smiled at her beloved. Sara glided her hands up and down Nyssa's back before placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"My father wants to have dinner tonight since lunch didn't go very well. Would you be willing to go?"

"Yes, I'd be willing," Nyssa replied. "Has he had a change of heart?"

Sara placed another kiss between Nyssa's shoulder blades. "I hope so. I asked my mother to join us."

Nyssa laughed dryly. "Another person who doesn't wish us to be together."

Sara moved her hands down to Nyssa's hips. "I talk to her about you all the time. I've told her stories about us and how you kept me safe. I told her you kidnapping her and poisoning Laurel was a temper tantrum. Something very uncharacteristic of you."

"Temper tantrum?" Nyssa scoffed. "You've painted me as some sort of ill-tempered woman in your mother's eyes."

Sara turned Nyssa around and kissed her on the lips. "I didn't. I even told her the story about how you took a bullet for me on one of our missions. That alone has won you some brownie points."

Nyssa frowned in confusion. "What kind of points?"

Sara smiled and kissed Nyssa. "She'll give you a fair chance."

Nyssa brushed the back of her hand against Sara's cheek. "And if both your parents don't approve of us getting married?"

"Like I said, the answer is still yes." Sara moved so that she was further under the spray of the water. "And I begged Laurel to cancel her plans tonight to join us as a buffer. You know, just in case."

* * *

><p>Nyssa was sitting next to Sara in the dining room while Quentin sat at the head of the table and Dinah sat across from her with Laurel by her side.<p>

"So," Dinah began as she looked around at everyone. "Why the family gathering? Is everything okay?"

"I have some news, Mom." Sara felt herself becoming a little nervous. "Um…"

"You're not going back to Nanda Parbat are you?" Dinah asked with worry.

Sara shook her head. "No, I'm not going anywhere. Actually, it's good news." Sara held up her left hand to show her mother her ring. "Nyssa asked me to marry her."

Dinah's eyes widened as she stared at the ring. "You're… you're engaged… to _her_." Dinah's gaze went to Nyssa.

"I was shocked too," Quentin said. Sara had a feeling her father was about to pit her mother against Nyssa but before she could speak, he continued. "But then I thought about it some more. As crazy as I think she is, Nyssa loves Sara. She would do anything for her." Quentin looked to Nyssa and Sara. "You have my blessing."

Sara smiled and reached out for her father's hand. "Thanks, Dad." She squeezed his hand gently before looking to her mother.

Dinah looked at her daughter. "She really makes you happy?"

Sara nodded enthusiastically.

"Then there's not much else to say other than congratulations," Dinah replied. "And I'm planning the wedding."

"Actually, Nyssa wants a small wedding," Sara stated. "And we were going to follow the customary…" Sara trailed off when she saw the less than pleased looked on her mother's face.

Nyssa placed her hand on top of Sara's, which was resting on the table. "You can plan the wedding Ms. Lance." Nyssa then looked at Sara and said in Arabic, "We should pick and choose our battles wisely."

Sara smiled and replied in the same tongue. "Good idea, but then I hope you're ready for a bigger wedding than what you wanted."

Dinah was surprised to hear Sara speak a different language so fluently. "You speak Arabic?"

Sara smiled brightly. "Nyssa taught me. She knows several herself."

Quentin wasn't surprised that Nyssa knew many languages in her line of work.

"Was it easy to teach her?" Laurel asked, curiously. "I remember having to tutor her when we were in high school and she drove me insane."

Nyssa smiled. "She wanted to learn. I think that's why it was so easy."

* * *

><p><em>Sara dodged several arrows that were shot in her direction, finally stopping when one grazed her leg. "Damn," Sara huffed in frustration. "I almost cleared sixteen of those before you got me." Her goal had been twenty but she couldn't seem to make it that far in the several attempts she had made. <em>

_ Nyssa smiled as she approached the woman. She said something in Arabic that made the blonde frown. "You know that I don't know what you're saying, right?" Nyssa said something again and Sara quirked a brow. _

_ "No comprendé," Sara said with a smirk._

_ Nyssa tilted her head in amusement as she gazed at Sara. "That is Spanish. I am speaking Arabic."_

_ Sara sighed. "I know. That's just the only thing I know in another language."_

_ Nyssa grinned. "I can teach you if you'd like. It might be useful."_

_ "Yeah, it would be," Sara agreed. "Then I'll know when you're making fun of me."_

_ Nyssa pushed a strand of hair behind Sara's ear. "I've never made fun of you."_

_ Sara's heart skipped a beat at feeling Nyssa so close to her. "What did you say earlier?"_

_ Nyssa leaned forward, placing her lips by Sara's ear. "I said you are adorable when you are frustrated." Nyssa pulled away and moved back to her original spot. "Again?"_

_ Sara tried to stop the smile from forming at Nyssa's words. Nyssa said all kinds of sweet things to her but she had a feeling the woman just liked seeing her flustered. "Yeah, again."_

* * *

><p>"So I learned and I'm glad I did," Sara said. "It comes in handy. If I speak it at the right moment, I can get whatever I want out of Nyssa." Sara looked at Nyssa with a sly smile.<p>

Nyssa smirked as she sipped her drink. "I do like hearing you speak Arabic but that is not why I let you get _almost _anything you want."

Sara turned Nyssa's hand around so that she could lace their fingers together. "No? Then why?"

"Because I love you, Ta-er al-Sahfer."

Sara leaned over and kissed Nyssa on the corner of her lips before looking at Laurel. "So, Laurel, are you still seeing that guy?"

Laurel's eyes widened and she shook her head as if to tell Sara not to bring up her personal life.

"What guy?" Quentin asked, sitting up straighter in his chair. "How come I didn't know about a guy? Does he treat you right? How long have you been seeing someone?"

Sara looked at Laurel apologetically as Quentin continued on with his line of questioning.

* * *

><p>A few days later…<p>

"How long are you going to be gone?" Sara asked as she watched Nyssa pack a bag. She was sitting on the bed as she cleaned Nyssa's dagger.

"Shouldn't be more than two days," Nyssa answered as she zipped up the suitcase.

"When are you going to tell your father about our engagement?" Sara asked, curiously.

"I was thinking we could go to Nanda Parbat together and inform him." Nyssa picked her suitcase up from the bed and placed it on the floor before leaning down to kiss Sara. "Stay safe, my love."

"You too," Sara said as she handed Nyssa her dagger.

"Always," Nyssa replied before grabbing her suitcase and leaving the room.

Sighing, Sara reached for her phone to call Felicity to see if she'd want to hangout but it rang before she could do so. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Oliver. "Hey."

"Hey, free to do some recon tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, sure. What's going on?" Sara asked as she got up from her bed, ready for vigilante work.

* * *

><p>Three days later…<p>

Nyssa walked into the Arrow's hideout and saw everyone except who she was looking for. Oliver was sitting on the center table; he had a cut on his forehead and Felicity was currently bandaging up a cut on his side. Diggle was sitting on a chair nearby; he had already been patched up. Even Felicity looked a bit disheveled. Something bad had obviously happened.

"Where is she?" Nyssa asked as she stepped further into the room.

Oliver looked over at Nyssa, placing a hand on Felicity's to stop her from bandaging his wound so that he could stand up. Once up, he took a step towards Nyssa and met her questioning gaze.

Nyssa narrowed her eyes at the man. "Where is Sara?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Oliver could tell that Nyssa was losing her patience with every second that went by so he finally spoke up. "She was taken."

Nyssa clenched her jaw as she glared at Oliver. "By whom?"

"We were tracking-,"

"I don't care what you were doing," Nyssa said with vehemence in her voice that made Oliver stop talking immediately. "I want to know who took her."

"A weapon trader, Marcus Rudderford," Oliver answered as he reached for his shirt that was resting on the table he had been sitting on earlier. "He was more skilled than we thought. He had a lot of men and was very well-trained in combat."

"We've been trying to get her back since she was taken two nights ago," Felicity added, regretting it when she saw Nyssa's eyes flash with anger.

"She's been gone for two nights?" Nyssa asked, not taking her eyes off of Oliver.

"There was no way of getting a hold of you," Oliver stated, knowing what Nyssa was going to say.

Nyssa took a step closer to Oliver so that she was invading his personal space. "You are lucky that I require your assistance or I'd run you through."

"Okay, none of that." Felicity stepped between the two and looked at Nyssa. "It's not Oliver's fault. Now we don't have any more time to waste. Do you still have assassins stationed in the city?"

"Yes," Nyssa replied.

"Good, we'll need them," Felicity said. "There were several places Rudderford could've taken her but we've narrowed it down to three. Well, two now. The last place was another trap."

"Diggle will go with your assassins to one location and we'll go to the other." Oliver didn't want to leave Nyssa to her own devices because he had a feeling lots of lives would be lost that way.

Nyssa pulled her cell phone out and while she held a conversation in Arabic, Oliver went over to Diggle.

"How are you feeling?"

Diggle picked his gun up from Felicity's desk. "Like I barely escaped getting blown up by a makeshift bomb." He tucked the gun in his holster and nodded towards Nyssa. "I have a feeling this night is going to end with a high body count."

Oliver sighed. "I'm going to try to prevent that."

Felicity placed a hand on Nyssa's shoulder once the woman ended her phone call. "We'll get her back."

"Why did this Rudderford take her?" Nyssa queried.

Felicity moved to her desk and retrieved a picture of the man for Nyssa to see. "He's been causing trouble for the past few weeks but he's been elusive. We've caught people he's worked with and his acquaintances. We've slowed down his business because of it. My guess is that he wants Oliver or at least his identity."

"Sara will not give that to him," Nyssa said, knowing how her beloved always put others before herself. Nyssa looked at the picture once more before handing it back to the blonde. If he had hurt Sara in anyway, his death would be a painful one. If he hadn't, she'd make it quick.

* * *

><p>Nyssa looked around the loading dock where she and Oliver were currently looking for Rudderford. Oliver heard talking and held up his arm in front of Nyssa to stop her from walking. She pushed his arm away and stepped in front of him so that she could get a good look at the people who were talking a few feet away.<p>

Oliver rolled his eyes. "No kill shots, Nyssa. We need stealth here. If anyone's alerted to-,"

"I'm an international assassin," Nyssa cut him off. "I'm well aware of what I need to do. Just try to keep up." Nyssa walked in the shadows along the semi-truck trailers and Oliver took a deep breath before following.

Nyssa and Oliver approached the two talking men from behind and quickly took them out. Oliver put his guy in a chokehold while Nyssa knocked hers over the head with the end of her dagger. They dragged the men into a secluded area behind one of the trailers before continuing along the loading dock.

They saw a man hop out of one of the trailers, holding his nose. "The bitch head-butted me," he said to the man guarding the trailer with a Uzi.

"Go get cleaned up and hurry back," the other man said. "I'm not dealing with the Arrow and his crew by myself if they find us."

"How do you want to do this?" Oliver asked. When he didn't get a response, he looked beside him and saw that Nyssa was gone. He let out an irritated breath and began to move forward, being sure to stay hidden. He spotted Nyssa behind the man with the Uzi and she quickly knocked him out before opening the trailer.

Once inside, Nyssa found Sara gagged and tied to a chair. Oliver entered the trailer and heard Nyssa say something in Arabic to Sara as she removed the cloth from around her mouth. Sara had a busted lip, blood coming from her nose and several bruises on her face.

Nyssa pulled the veil down from over her face and knelt down to look at the woman. "Are you okay, my love?" Nyssa asked gently as she untied Sara's arms.

"I can handle a few punches," Sara assured her. "Great timing, though. I wasn't looking forward to Rudderford's next method of torture. Something about losing limbs." Sara rubbed her wrists once she was free of the rope. "He took my ring," she said to Nyssa, sadly.

Nyssa kissed Sara on the temple. "There are other rings. I'm just glad you're alright." She helped Sara up and Oliver stepped over to them.

"Sorry it took so long," he said.

Sara shook her head. "Better late than never."

Nyssa glared at Oliver before looking at Sara. "You should have never been taken at all." She walked passed Oliver, bumping her shoulder with his to move him out of the way. "We should go before your "no kill shots" rule has to be broken."

Oliver took another deep breath and Sara smirked. "Counting to ten backwards?"

"For the eighth time since she's returned," Oliver informed the blonde as he jumped out of the trailer.

"Is Rudderford here?" Nyssa asked.

"From what I overheard, he had dinner plans at Jade Dragon. He should be there now."

"I'll call your dad so he can come bust these guys," Oliver said.

"And what about Rudderford?" Nyssa asked.

"We have enough evidence against him to put him away forever," Oliver answered. "I'll be leaving that evidence with Detective Lance."

Nyssa pulled her phone out and discreetly sent a text before placing it back into her pocket.

* * *

><p>Oliver was sitting in Verdant an hour later, having a drink at the bar when something on the TV above the bar caught his attention. "Hey, Thea, can you turn that up?"<p>

Thea turned the TV up and Oliver listened to the report about Marcus Rudderford dying from a heart attack. The reporter then mentioned that several criminals were found dead at the loading dock he had been at earlier.

Oliver clenched his jaw and looked over at the other side of the bar where Nyssa sat with an arm over Sara's shoulders as she talked to Felicity. Sara had wanted to hangout after being cooped up in a crate for almost three nights and as tired as Nyssa was after her mission and her flight back to Starling City, she wasn't going to leave Sara's side. Oliver made his way over to the table where they sat and looked accusingly at the assassin.

Nyssa looked at him knowingly. "They had seen Sara's face. I never planned on letting them live."

"They weren't a threat anymore," Oliver said, angrily.

"I do not like taking chances when it comes to my beloved's life," Nyssa stated, calmly.

"And Rudderford?" Oliver asked. "A heart attack?"

Nyssa smirked. "A slow-acting poison. Very painful."

"And you managed all of this in an hour?"

"Are you impressed?"

"Nyssa," Sara chided, not wanting her to start an argument with Oliver.

"A weapon trader and his minions are not people to lose sleep over. I did what needed to be done."

"We do not kill people," Oliver stressed.

"Sometimes people need to lose their lives for the greater good, Mr. Queen," Nyssa explained.

One of the members of the League approached Nyssa wearing an EMT outfit. Oliver looked on curiously as the man handed Nyssa Sara's engagement ring. The man had clearly been in the ambulance that had taken Rudderford to the hospital.

Nyssa said something to him in Arabic before slipping the ring back on Sara's finger. "If you'll excuse me," she said before getting up from the table. She walked off with her fellow assassin leaving Oliver, Sara and Felicity at the table.

Oliver looked at Sara. "She's out of line here, Sara."

"I'll talk to her," Sara promised.

"Will you? Oliver asked, knowing Sara was lenient when it came to Nyssa.

"Maybe you two should try hanging out and find some common ground," Felicity cut in. "You could trade scar stories or something. You can't keep fighting, though."

"Felicity's right," Sara agreed. "You two should think about trying to be friends."

Oliver looked at them in disbelief. "There's no way that's happening. Talk to her," he said to Sara before walking away.

"Think they'll ever get along?" Felicity asked.

Sara shook her head before picking up her drink and downing it. "I have to go do damage control. I'll see you tomorrow." She got up from the table to go find Nyssa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sara sat on the bed as she watched Nyssa pull her boots on. The woman had agreed to a night out with Oliver in order for the two to learn more about each other and hopefully get along better for everyone else's sake. "Thank you for doing this."

Nyssa finished lacing her boots and leaned over to kiss Sara. "Only for you, Ta-er al-Sahfer."

Sara beamed and leaned back against the headboard. "Well it's appreciated. You and Oliver can't keep butting heads. It doesn't do any good."

"Seeing him angry does amuse me," Nyssa admitted.

Sara laughed, not at all surprised. She had a feeling Nyssa sometimes irritated Oliver for her own amusement. "Just try to behave tonight. What are you two going to be doing anyway?"

"I'm not aware of what Mr. Queen has planned," Nyssa said as she got up from the bed. "He did ask me to bring my bow, though."

"Then maybe there's a chance you'll enjoy yourself," Sara said.

"We will see." Nyssa picked up her cell phone and shoved it into her back pocket. "What will you be doing tonight?"

"Laurel, Felicity and Thea are coming over for a sleepover." It had been Felicity's idea and Sara couldn't deny the four of them together, just hanging out, sounded fun.

"A sleepover?" Nyssa repeated.

Sara nodded. "Eating junk food, gossiping, playing games, there will probably be some drinking."

"That is appealing to you?" Nyssa asked.

Sara laughed at her lover's expression. "It is, yes."

Nyssa thought for a moment. "Should I stay gone so you four can enjoy your night?"

Sara shook her head. "You're more than welcome to join us once you're free."

There was a knock at the door and Sara got up from the bed. "That's probably Oliver. Give me a moment, okay?" She went to open the front door and saw that Oliver was dressed casually. She raised a brow in curiosity. "Where are you guys going?"

Oliver smiled. "A field. I figured Nyssa and I would bond better over a shared interest."

Sara laughed. "Archery? That's actually a good idea."

"Here's hoping she doesn't use me as a target," Oliver joked.

"I know you're trying to give her a chance but really take this night as an opportunity to get to know her. She's not what everyone usually perceives her to be. She's so much more."

"She doesn't really seem like the chatty type," Oliver pointed out.

"Ask the right questions and you'll be surprised," Sara informed him.

Oliver nodded in understanding just as Nyssa exited the room. "Nyssa," he greeted.

"Mr. Queen," Nyssa replied.

"You can call me Oliver. I'd actually prefer it."

Nyssa had a comment along the lines of "there are a lot of things I'd prefer to call you too" but she held it back. She was supposed to be trying here.

"Stay out of trouble, you two." Sara kissed Nyssa on the cheek.

Nyssa left the apartment with Oliver, hoping that the man could manage not to annoy her for a few hours.

* * *

><p>"Think they're trying to kill each other yet?" Felicity asked Sara from her spot on the living room floor where she was painting Laurel's fingernails.<p>

"No, I think tonight's going to be a turning point for them," Sara said, confidently.

"I don't know." Thea sipped her beer. "My brother's holier-than-thou attitude with Nyssa can be a bit much sometimes."

"Speaking of Nyssa," Laurel began. "Sara, you totally need to tell us more stories about you two."

Sara smiled. She did love talking about Nyssa. "What do you want to know? I'm pretty sure I've told you everything."

"I doubt that," Laurel said.

"Tell us something cute," Felicity added.

Laurel grinned. "Yeah, something less Nyssa al Ghul and more Nyssa Raatko."

Thea frowned in confusion. "Raatko?"

"Nyssa's birth name," Laurel explained. "The name Sara will be sporting once she's married."

"I still can't believe you're getting married," Thea said.

"And I still can't believe you found someone who can stand you," Laurel joked.

Sara playfully glared at her. "It did take her awhile, but she can definitely stand me."

* * *

><p><em>Sara quietly pushed Nyssa's room door open while trying to balance a tray that contained a bowl of porridge and a clay cup with medicinal tea. Once inside the room, Sara used her foot to close the door. She was certain if Nyssa wasn't recovering from an injury she received while out on a mission, she would've woken up by now. <em>

_ Sara set the tray on the dresser before moving over to the bed. She studied Nyssa for a minute. The woman looked a lot less threatening while asleep but she knew there was probably a weapon within reach. Smiling, Sara reached down to poke Nyssa on her uninjured side but before she could make contact, Nyssa's hand shot up and closed around her wrist._

_ The assassin's eyes opened and she looked impatiently at Sara. "What is it that you are doing?"_

_ "Checking on you," Sara replied. "Aziza said that you told her not to come back or you'd throw a dagger at her."_

_ Nyssa released Sara's wrist and sat up. "She keeps pestering me. I told her I was fine."_

_ "Your bandages probably need to be changed," Sara pointed out. "And you need to eat. I made you breakfast."_

_ Nyssa quirked a brow as she looked at Sara skeptically. "You made me breakfast?"_

_ Sara smiled, proudly. "I wanted to do something for you." Sara retrieved the bowl. "It's porridge. I figured that'd be hard for me to mess up. Oh, and tea. That gross smelling one."_

_ Nyssa couldn't stop the faint smile that appeared. Sara was amusing. "Thank you."_

_ Sara handed Nyssa the bowl and watched as Nyssa stirred it with the spoon. _

_ "Are you just going to watch me?" Nyssa asked. _

_ "I have to make sure you eat. Aziza said you didn't have an appetite yesterday."_

_ Nyssa tasted the porridge and instantly decided it was close to being the most horrid thing she had ever eaten. She smiled to herself, deciding that she would need to teach Sara skills other than combat. She ate the porridge as to not hurt Sara's feelings and Sara sat down on a nearby chair while she waited for her to finish. _

_ Once she was done eating, Sara traded Nyssa's bowl for the cup of tea. Nyssa sipped the warm liquid, relieved that it at least tasted as it should. _

_ "Okay." Sara took the tea from Nyssa and set it down. "I have to change your bandage."_

_ "I can change my own bandage," Nyssa assured her. _

_ "But it'd be easier on you if I did it," Sara pointed out. _

_ "There is no need," Nyssa said, stubbornly. "I can take care of myself."_

_ Sara rolled her eyes. "God forbid someone take care of Nyssa al Ghul. Do you lose League cred or something if you allow someone to help you?"_

_ Nyssa narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Are you forgetting your place here?"_

_ Sara sighed as she pulled the sheets away from Nyssa. "You're scary. I get it. Lift up your shirt." Sara turned back around and headed over to the dresser where Aziza had left a first aid kit the night prior. When she turned back around, Sara froze at the sight before her. Nyssa had removed her shirt completely and was now sitting on the edge of her bed in only sweatpants and a bra. Sara's eyes trailed Nyssa's taut stomach until her gaze reached up to her chest. _

_ A smile played at Nyssa's lips as she spoke. "Are you going to clean my wound or stare at me?"_

_ Sara scoffed. "I wasn't staring at you. I was thinking about how lucky you are. This could've been a lot worse." Sara kneeled before Nyssa and began to remove the bandage. _

_ Nyssa winced slightly when she felt Sara cleaning the area around her wound. _

_ "Sorry," Sara said as she set the cloth down and retrieved a bandage. _

_ "I'm fine," Nyssa insisted. _

_ Sara smiled and placed the bandage over the wound. Once she was done, she found herself running her fingers over a scar a few inches up on Nyssa's side. _

_ Nyssa watched Sara, curiously, but said nothing._

_ Realizing what she was doing, Sara quickly moved her hand and stood up. "All patched up," she said with her heart hammering in her chest. Being in close proximity to a half-naked Nyssa was doing things to her. _

_ Nyssa stood up as well and went over to her dresser. "Go enjoy your day. I'm sure you have better things to do." Nyssa took a tank top from her drawer and pulled it on._

_ Sara frowned as she watched Nyssa. "Where are you going?"_

_ "I can't stay in this room any longer," Nyssa answered. "I'm going to go practice my archery."  
>"One, you're not going anywhere. Two, you're already a bad ass with a bow. You don't need to practice."<em>

_ Nyssa tilted her head slightly to the side as she looked at Sara. "You don't tell me what to do. You seem to forget that a lot. And even when you are great, you need practice."_

_ "You need to rest," Sara said, ignoring Nyssa's words. "Archery will put strain on your wound."_

_ "I am perfectly fine," Nyssa stated. "Now if you'll excuse me."_

_ Sara moved, stepping in front of Nyssa. "I was scared," she said with a waver in her voice. "There was a lot of blood and you were unconscious for a while. They weren't sure if you were going to make it. You may be fine with almost losing your life but that didn't exactly sit well with me. You are my friend, Nyssa. I take care of my friends. So please, get back in bed."_

_ Nyssa was still for a moment before reluctantly getting back in bed. _

_ "Thank you." Sara picked up the tea from the nightstand and handed it to the woman as she sat down in the chair. _

_ Nyssa took the cup and looked down at it for a moment before looking at Sara. "I've never had a friend before." _

_ Sara smiled as she leaned in close to Nyssa. "You are kind of intimidating."_

_ Nyssa smirked and sipped her tea before speaking again. "Well… thank you… for being here."_

_ Sara's smile got bigger. "That was hard for you to say wasn't it?"_

_ Nyssa rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance. "I think my healing process would go more smoothly if you spoke less."_

_ Sara laughed and continued talking, but Nyssa didn't mind. She listened with great interest to everything Sara had to say. _

* * *

><p>"So she was the first person you had feelings for?" Oliver asked after listening to Nyssa tell him one of her stories about her and Sara.<p>

"Yes." Nyssa watched as Oliver shot an arrow at the target a few feet away, hitting it right in the middle of the bull's-eye. "She was the only person who didn't shy away from me." Nyssa raised her bow and shot an arrow, splitting Oliver's in half as it landed exactly where his had.

Oliver looked on, impressed. "You would be an asset to Team Arrow."

Nyssa lowered her bow and looked at Oliver. "We have different ideas of how to go about things but in the end we want the same thing. I am not the monster that you think I am. I do what is necessary. The League eliminates bad people. I can respect your methods to an extent but that is all I can do."

Oliver stared at Nyssa for a moment before speaking. "I've done some thinking. I get why you had Rudderford and his men killed. Sara's identity was compromised. All I'm asking is that you realize that sometimes these criminals can go to jail instead of a cemetery."

"I can promise nothing," Nyssa began. "But if I am assisting Team Arrow on a mission, I can spare a life if that life doesn't make a difference."

"Who are you to decide that?"

"Sara once asked me to spare a life," Nyssa began, thinking back to when Sara had gone on her first mission. "She didn't get it either. Against my better judgment, I did as she asked. Several months later, the same man was responsible for the deaths of many people, including children. She understood then that the League does what it does out of necessity. And I understand that killing doesn't sit easily with you but as I've said before, your reticence is why your city burns. Just think about what I have said the next time you are faced with the choice."

Oliver had to admit Nyssa had made a good point. "Why'd you spare that man's life for Sara if you didn't want to?"

"I realized early on that I would do anything for her."

Oliver smirked. "She has you wrapped around her finger."

"I guess she does. I can't say that I mind. Speaking of which, when are you going to tell Felicity of your interest in her?"

Oliver was surprised by the question. "I don't… there's not-,"

Nyssa smirked. "Don't lie. It's unbecoming of a so-called hero."

"So-called?" Oliver asked in disbelief. "I've saved a lot of people."

"I've saved countries," Nyssa threw back.

Oliver sighed. "Why do you always have to one-up me?"

"So you remember that I am better." Nyssa gestured to the target a few feet away. "Does this night out include food or do you expect me to best you in archery all night?

Oliver scoffed. "You weren't besting me. How do you feel about Big Belly Burger?" Nyssa made a face in response. Sara had made her eat there way to often since moving to Starling. "Okay, we can do Thai instead."

"That's more satisfactory," Nyssa said as they began to leave the field.

Oliver smiled to himself, deciding that the night was actually going pretty well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nyssa was sitting with Oliver at a Thai restaurant when she spotted a familiar face taking a seat on the other side of the restaurant.

"What?" Oliver looked where Nyssa was looking and saw a beautiful woman talking to her date. He looked back at Nyssa with an amused expression. "I'm sure Sara wouldn't appreciate you checking out other women."

Nyssa looked at Oliver. "I was not admiring her. I know her. Someone here is probably going to die tonight," she said, nonchalantly.

"An assassin?" Oliver asked, looking back at the woman.

"Yes, she is a member of the League. Sara would be very displeased to know that she is here."

Oliver felt like there was a story behind that comment. "Why's that?"

* * *

><p><em> Sara stared angrily at a brunette who was talking to Nyssa a few feet away. She was supposed to be training but she couldn't focus when that woman found the need to be so close to her girlfriend. She looked down at the bow that she was holding and knew that she had become too good of a shot to blame hitting the stranger on her lack of skill. <em>

_ "Hey," one of Sara's fellow assassins waved his hand in front of her face. "Target's not going to hit itself."_

_ "Vince." Sara gestured to where Nyssa was. "Who's that woman with Nyssa?"  
>Vince smirked and looked over at the woman. She was gorgeous with her flowing brown hair and hazel eyes "That's Cora. Nyssa's ex. No need to be jealous, though."<em>

_ Sara rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not jealous. I was just asking."_

_ "Oh, were you just asking?" Vince laughed. "Because you've been glaring at her for like five minutes."_

_ Sara was silent for a beat for letting out a heavy breath. "How come I've never seen her before?"_

_ "She's stationed elsewhere," Vince replied. "She only comes here every once in a while to keep Ra's updated." _

_ "And why did they break-up?" _

_ "I believe things ended because Nyssa wasn't really into her. So again, no need to be jealous."_

_ Sara glanced back over at Nyssa and rolled her eyes at how Cora was smiling at Nyssa. "I'm taking a break." Sara pushed her bow into Vince's arms before leaving the room. _

_ Nyssa noticed when Sara left the room and could tell that the woman looked a bit upset. "Excuse me," she said to Cora before following after Sara. _

_ Sara entered her room but as she went to close the door, Nyssa stopped it from closing. _

_ "Is something bothering you, my love?" Nyssa asked as she walked into the room. _

_ "What? Done talking to your ex?" Sara plopped down onto her bed._

_ Nyssa raised an eyebrow as she closed the door. "Cora?"_

_ "Do you have another ex around here?" Sara huffed. _

_ Nyssa smirked at her beloved's behavior. "You needn't be jealous, Sara."_

_ "She was flirting with you," Sara pointed out. "I couldn't hear it but I can read body language."_

_ "Sara," Nyssa began._

_ "And you didn't even tell me your ex was going to be here," Sara continued. "And I do remember asking if you had ever dated anyone in the League and you said no so now you're a liar."_

_ "Sara," Nyssa said again but with more force. _

_ "What?" Sara snapped. _

_ "I did not know that she was going to be here today and I never had any kind of intimacy with Cora. She did have feelings for me at one point but I never returned them."_

_ Sara frowned in confusion. "But Vince said-,"_

_ "Vincent lied to you," Nyssa said, amused by the situation. _

_ "Oh," Sara said, sheepishly. "I'm totally kicking his ass." Sara ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get all crazy girlfriend on you."_

_ Nyssa sat down beside her beloved. "I do have to leave for a mission with Cora. My father has ordered it."_

_ "When do we leave?" Sara asked. _

_ Nyssa brushed a strand of hair from Sara's face. "You will remain here, my love. _

_ "So you're going on a mission with a hot assassin who has a thing for you?" Sara asked. "Awesome," she added, sarcastically. _

_ "Do you not trust me?" Nyssa asked, curiously. _

_ "Of course I do." Sara laced their fingers together. "I don't trust her, though. She looks devious." _

_ Nyssa placed a kiss on Sara's temple. "You have my heart. You only need to trust me." _

* * *

><p>"Did Sara ever meet Cora?" Oliver asked, curiously. He and Nyssa were at a Thai restaurant and things were going pretty well. They had been sharing stories about how they grew up before moving onto talking about Sara.<p>

Nyssa smirked. "She did. When I returned from my mission with Cora, they met. I had to tell Sara about an incident that occurred."

"Was it something along the lines of Cora trying to bed you?" Oliver asked.

Nyssa nodded. "She kissed me. It didn't even last a second before I pushed her off but I couldn't keep it from Sara. After that Sara really did hate her."

* * *

><p><em>Sara was cleaning up around the large hut that she shared with Nyssa. They had moved in together just a few weeks ago and she was enjoying the domesticity of it all. <em>

_When she heard the front door open, she assumed it was Nyssa but when she turned around, she saw Cora entering the hut. _

_ "May I help you?" Sara asked with a quirked brow. _

_ "Sorry," Cora eyed Sara up and down. "You are?"_

_ Sara fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew that the woman was aware of who she was. "Sara."_

_ "Right, Nyssa's beloved," Cora said with disdain in her voice. _

_ "Do we have a problem?" Sara asked. _

_ "Other than you not being worthy of Nyssa or the League?" Cora smiled at Sara. "No, no problem."_

_ "I worked hard to become a part of the League," Sara stated._

_ "And from what I've heard, it seems it was out of necessity and not out of want. I'm sure if you had options, you would've left Nanda Parbat and not given a second thought about Nyssa. You know Ra's would much prefer Nyssa with me," Cora stated. "It's why he asked me to stay a week longer. He wants me to sway Nyssa's interest away from you."_

_ Sara knew that was probably true. Ra's didn't like her relationship with his daughter and would much prefer Nyssa with someone he deemed worthy. "Did you want something?" Sara refused to argue with this woman. She had better things to do with her time than defend herself. She knew who Nyssa wanted._

_ "To speak to Nyssa," Cora replied. "We have... personal matters to discuss."_

_ The front door opened and Nyssa looked from Cora to Sara. She could feel the animosity in the air and was really in no mood for whatever Cora had come here for. "Cora," she greeted her. _

_ "Nyssa," Cora smiled. "Sorry to drop by like this. I wasn't aware that you lived with your pet."_

_ Nyssa brought her hand down to her dagger that was resting in its sheath. "It'd be wise of you not to insult my beloved."_

_ "I don't understand why she's your beloved." Sara swore Cora was seconds away from stomping her foot like a petulant child. "She's no good for you, Nyssa."_

_ "Go, Cora," Nyssa warned. "Before you say something I'll make you regret."_

_ Cora huffed and left the house in anger. _

_ Nyssa moved over to Sara and kissed her before moving to their bedroom. "How was your day, my love?"_

_ Sara followed Nyssa into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It was decent until Cora came in to let me know who your father wants you to be with."_

_ "He does not control my love life," Nyssa assured her as she removed her boots._

_ Sara could tell that Nyssa was in one of her moods. "Come here."_

_ Nyssa pulled off her shirt, leaving herself in just sweatpants and her bra. She sat down on the bed and Sara knelt down behind her. The blonde began to massage Nyssa's shoulders and smiled when Nyssa let out a satisfied sigh. _

_ "What's going on?" Sara asked. _

_ "My father," Nyssa replied. "He has his opinions and I have mine. It is making things rather difficult."_

_ "What things?" Sara asked, curiously. When Nyssa didn't answer, Sara had a feeling she knew it had something to do with Cora. "He really does want you with her, doesn't he?"_

_ Nyssa reached up to place her hand over Sara's, which was still on her shoulder. "Cora comes from a wealthy family. Being with her would benefit the League in one way or another. My father is only thinking of profit. He believes love is a weakness." _

_ Sara kissed Nyssa on the shoulder. "Maybe I should talk to him."_

_ "That would do no good." Nyssa laid down and Sara joined her, draping an arm over Nyssa's stomach. "He'll realize one day that we are perfect together."_

* * *

><p>"Cora left shortly thereafter," Nyssa said.<p>

Oliver glanced back over at the other assassin. "Does she still carry feelings for you?"

"I'm not certain," Nyssa replied. "I haven't seen her in some time. I can imagine Sara's reaction when I tell her that she is here."

"Sara doesn't have to know," Oliver pointed out.

Nyssa smiled. "I've learned the hard way that keeping things from Sara is often a terrible idea. For a grown woman, she is quite fond of the silent treatment."

Oliver chuckled. "That's Sara for you." He checked the time on his watch. "I guess we should get going."

Before Nyssa could say anything, she saw Cora approaching the table. The other assassin stopped in front of the table and smiled down at Nyssa.

"Now this is an interesting change," Cora said as she looked from Oliver to Nyssa. "I thought you'd still be with your Canary."

"Do not insult my taste. Mr. Queen is just an acquaintance." Oliver frowned at Nyssa's words. "Sara and I are still together."

"Maybe we can talk elsewhere," Cora said, not wanting to divulge much in front of Oliver.

"He knows of the League," Nyssa stated. "He is… somewhat of an ally. Whatever you want to talk about can be said in front of him."

"Speaking of the League, it's not surprising that Sara left. She was never meant to be there. I'm shocked Ra's has allowed her to live but I guess you have something to do with why she still breathes."

Nyssa narrowed her eyes in warning at Cora. "Maybe you should return to your mission."

"I'm actually here on personal business."

Nyssa quirked a brow. "You're not on a mission? Who is that man you are with?"

Cora grinned and glanced at her table where her "date" sat. "He's just one of my many mercenary friends. I guess this is the perfect time to let you know that I've decided I am a better fit to be Heir to the Demon." Cora placed her hands on the table and bent down to be closer to Nyssa. "I will kill you and your beloved. Once you are gone, I will take over."

Nyssa reached for the fork on the table but Cora quickly placed her hand over Nyssa's to stop her next action. "I wouldn't start a scene here. Besides, my friend over there has a pistol that he has been dying to use."

Nyssa glared at the woman. "You will never be Heir."

"I'm one of the League's best assassins." Cora released Nyssa's hand. "Your father will bestow the honor upon me. Especially once I bring your murderer to justice."

"And who will that be?"

"The Arrow. Makes the most sense that way." Cora looked at Oliver. "And I apologize, sir, for needing to kill you as well. You've heard entirely too much."

"I will kill you," Nyssa warned.

"You can try," Cora said as she stood up straight. "But no worries, I am a fair woman. I'll give you a ten minute head start. Enjoy your night. I know I'm going to have a good one."

Nyssa moved to get up as Cora walked away but Oliver stopped her. "We can't do anything now. There are too many people. And I don't know about you but dodging bullets doesn't always end well for me."

Nyssa fought the urge to slam her hand down on the table in frustration.

"We need to warn Sara." Oliver dropped money onto the table and stood up. "Let's get out of here."

"No," Nyssa disagreed as they left the restaurant. "She'll want to help. I won't risk her life. She is safer where she is."

"Think Cora's been following you around for a while?" Oliver asked.

"No, I would've noticed," Nyssa assured him. "And she would've known that you are the Arrow. One of her mercenaries must've spotted me when we got here and informed her."

When they reached Oliver's car, they saw that all four tires had been slashed.

Oliver sighed. "So much for fair." He popped open his trunk and pulled out his and Nyssa's costumes. "Can I just say having someone think we are together isn't actually an insult? You should actually be flattered."

Nyssa rolled her eyes as she grabbed her quiver and slung it around her shoulder before grabbing her bow. "Is that really the most pressing matter right now?" She grabbed Oliver's weapons.

"I'm just a little offended." Oliver closed the trunk. "Let's get to an alley."

They rushed to a nearby alley and quickly began to change.

"So two of us against however many people are with Cora?" Oliver asked. "Sure we shouldn't have some help?"

"Cora won't have many people working for her. The less who know of her plans, the better it is for her."

"What about the members of the League that you have here?" Oliver asked. "Can we use them?"

Nyssa pulled out her phone and called one of her assassins. Oliver listened as she spoke in Arabic. A minute later, she hung up. "I told them of Cora's plan and ordered them to keep an eye on Sara and the others. They will not be joining us."

"Not even one of them?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"Don't tell me the great Arrow is scared of an assassin and a few mercenaries."

"No," Oliver assured her. "Help with a rogue assassin is just more appealing."

Nyssa dialed another number and put her phone to her ear as it rang.

"Hey, you!" Sara greeted, happily.

Nyssa smiled. "You sound intoxicated."

"It's Thea's fault," Sara stated. "Way too many shots. When are you going to be home?"

"It'll be just awhile longer," Nyssa answered. "Oliver and I are in the middle of a little game. I just wanted to check in. I love you."

"I love you too!" Sara said, enthusiastically. "Hey, try to let Ollie win at least once. He's a sore loser."

"Then not that much different from how you are when we play games," Nyssa joked.

"I'm not that bad." Nyssa could practically hear the pout in Sara's voice.

"Goodnight, my love. I will see you later." Nyssa ended the call and placed her phone into her pocket. "Are you ready?" She asked Oliver as she placed her veil over her face.

Oliver pulled his hood over his head. "Let the game begin."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Nyssa winced as she pulled a pocket knife out of her side and then glanced behind the wall that she was using for cover. She spotted one of the mercenaries running her way and quickly threw the knife with perfect precision, hitting the man in his neck. She leaned back against the wall and looked beside her at Oliver who had just shot an arrow towards the rooftop at a sniper.

"She's not going to have a lot of people helping her?" Oliver asked, sarcasm leaking from his voice.

"Just a slight bump in the road," Nyssa said, nonchalantly. "Maybe if you were a better shot, this would be over by now."

Oliver shook his head. "I bet the rogue assassin trying to kill us is my fault too."

A can rolled over to them and landed by Nyssa's feet. "Cover your eyes!" Nyssa warned when she realized it was a flash grenade.

After the grenade went off, two mercenaries ran towards them but Nyssa took them both down with two quick shots.

Oliver glanced at the men and smiled when he noticed that Nyssa had shot them both non-lethally. "No kill shots?"

"I need them alive." Nyssa walked over to the men and looked down at them. "Where is Cora?"

"She will find you when she is ready," one of the men answered.

Nyssa pulled the arrow out of the man's shoulder and then stabbed him in the leg with it causing him to scream out. "Care to try that again?"

"I don't know where she is!" he admitted.

Nyssa rolled her eyes and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. She moved on to the other man but he also didn't have the information that she wanted. "How many of you are there?"

"Ten," he answered.

Nyssa readied her bow, pointing it down at the man but Oliver stopped her.

"They're already incapacitated. Let me just tie them up and get Officer Lance here."

"It would be quicker to end them," Nyssa said as she lowered her bow. "But do as you wish." Nyssa kicked the mercenary in the face. "It's getting late. We need to end this. Sara will start to worry."

Oliver zip tied the men's arms and legs before moving to stand beside Nyssa. "We've taken out seven men. Only three mercenaries and Cora are left."

"Nice to know you can do basic math." Nyssa bent down and checked the unconscious men's pockets. She found a phone on one of them and went to his most recent calls. She dialed the number and Cora answered on the first ring.

"Is she dead?"

"Not even close," Nyssa replied. "Enough of these games, Cora. Where are you?" Cora ended the call and Nyssa angrily threw the phone at the wall causing it to break. "Let's get to a better vantage point." Before they could move, Nyssa felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that it was Sara. "Hello, my love."

"Nyssa it's almost midnight," Sara said. "Where are you?"

"I'm still out with Oliver. I'm taking part in this vigilante work that he loves so much. We've apprehended a few men already."

"I knew you two could get along if you gave each other a chance," Sara said.

Nyssa heard someone in the background say to check to make sure Oliver is alive and she smiled in amusement as she handed Oliver the phone. "Let them know that I haven't killed you."

"Hey, I'm fine. Just cleaning up the streets. And I would just like to point out that the last time I fought Nyssa, I won so you guys should be more worried about her."

Nyssa took the phone from Oliver. "I was distracted that night," she pointed out before placing the phone back to her ear. "We have to get going but I'll see you soon." She ended the call and put her phone away.

"Distracted or not, I won." Oliver held up his grappling hook and held an arm out to Nyssa. "Ready?"

Nyssa frowned, refusing to get closer to him than was necessary. "Absolutely not."

Oliver sighed. "This will be the quickest way up there. I thought you were all about efficiency?"

Nyssa reluctantly moved over to Oliver and he placed his arm around her before shooting the grappling hook up towards the rooftop.

As soon as they landed, Nyssa noticed a red dot appear on Oliver's chest. She quickly pulled a bow from her quiver and shot it at the sniper a few feet away.

"You're welcome," Nyssa said to Oliver as she ran and leapt over to the other rooftop where the mercenary was now rolling around on the ground in pain.

"A warning would've been nice," Oliver stated as he joined her.

"I thought you'd value your life over a warning," Nyssa explained as she bent down to look at the man she had shot. "Where is she?"

"An abandoned warehouse on twenty-first street! Please don't-,"

Nyssa punched him across the face, knocking him out.

"What's with villains and abandoned warehouses?" Oliver asked as he tied the man up. "Come on, let's finish this."

* * *

><p>"They must actually be getting along," Laurel said as she got comfortable on the living room floor. They had moved the coffee table and pushed the couches away in order to make room for all four of them to sleep on the floor with blankets and pillows.<p>

"I never thought I'd see the day," Felicity added.

Sara shook her head. "They're totally up to something." She rubbed her face with her hands in an effort to sober up. "Felicity you can track Oliver's location, right?"

The blonde nodded. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know but I'm going to go find out." Sara stood up and let out a breath. "I just need water first."

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Thea asked.

"Just a feeling," Sara answered as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Nyssa entered the warehouse through the front while Oliver looked for an alternate way in. As she walked throughout the darkly lit building, she heard a sound from behind her and quickly turned around ready to shoot her bow, but it was knocked out of her hand and a kick was delivered to her stomach.<p>

"Hello, Nyssa." Cora picked up Nyssa's bow and tossed it aside. "You know things don't have to go this way. Join me. We would be unstoppable together."

Nyssa smiled, dryly, at the woman. "I've never had any interest in you. Sara-,"

"Sara has poisoned your mind," Cora snapped. "She isn't for you. It's too bad you won't get to witness me kill her."

Nyssa glared at the woman and swiftly threw a throwing star at her but Cora turned quickly, avoiding it.

"Being with Sara has softened you." Cora said as she threw a punch at Nyssa.

Nyssa blocked the punch and delivered her own. "Don't worry. If it's a fight you want, you'll get it." Nyssa kicked Cora in the stomach, knocking her to the floor. Cora quickly got up and backhanded the other assassin across the face before following with a roundhouse kick.

Nyssa blocked the next punch and grabbed Cora by the back of the head, bringing the woman's face down to connect with her knee. Cora staggered back, using the back of her hand to wipe the blood from her nose. She launched forward, trading blows with Nyssa before she finally landed a solid punch that caused the woman to fall. Cora pulled a dagger from her sheath and quickly moved to bring it down to Nyssa's chest but Nyssa was too quick. She rolled out of the way and tossed another throwing star at Cora, hitting her in the thigh.

"Enough!"

Cora glanced behind her and saw a man in a green outfit with an arrow ready to shoot at her. "The Arrow." She looked back at Nyssa. "The man at the restaurant?"

"You were never too bright," Nyssa stated. She looked passed Cora in order to speak to Oliver. "Did you get lost?"

"I was dealing with a heavily muscled mercenary," Oliver stated. "Why? Did you need my help?"

"Not at all," Nyssa assured him, offended that he thought she did.

"What are you going to do?" Cora asked. "Kill me?"

Nyssa walked closer to Cora. "No, I'll bring you back to Nanda Parbat where you will face my father. _He _will kill you." Nyssa punched the traitor across her face, rendering her unconscious. She looked at Oliver and gestured to Cora. "You can tie her up."

"How do you plan on getting her back to Nanda Parbat without her escaping?"

"It'll involve a serum that'll keep her knocked out for several hours and a crate."

Oliver looked at the woman in disbelief. "Really?"

"The crate will have a few holes in it. I'm not a complete monster."

Oliver shook his head and moved to tie Cora up but then a thought hit him.

"What?" Nyssa asked when she noticed the look on his face.

"We've taken out nine mercenaries. There's still-," Oliver stopped talking when he saw a man enter the warehouse with a gun pointed at them.

Nyssa looked over at her bow that was on the ground not too far from her. Before she could make the attempt to retrieve it, the mercenary fell to the ground and they saw the Canary standing before them.

"You two are in so much trouble," Sara said as she walked into the warehouse.

"Darling," Nyssa began.

"Don't start," Sara cut her off. "My father called me while I was on my way here. There are bodies all over Starling."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Nyssa stated.

"How'd you find us?" Oliver asked.

"Tracked you," Sara stated. "You're welcome. You two would be full of bullets without my help." Sara frowned when she finally noticed that it was Cora who was on the ground. "What's she doing here?"

"Causing trouble," Nyssa explained. "I was trying to keep you safe."

Sara reached over and punched Oliver in the shoulder. "You should know better than to keep these things from me."

"Ow," Oliver said as he rubbed his shoulder.

Nyssa smirked but it quickly faded when Sara glared at her. "I have to call the others to come retrieve her. You two can go while I wait."

"Are you taking her to Nanda Parbat?" Sara asked. "If you're going, then I should go with you. We can tell your father about our engagement."

"We leave tomorrow then," Nyssa informed her. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just have to tell Thea so she can find someone to fill in for me at work."

"Maybe I should go back to the apartment," Sara said. "I need to pack tonight so I'll have time to sleep off my hangover in the morning."

Nyssa laughed lightly. "You're still drunk? How'd you get here?"

"Felicity is waiting in the car," Sara answered. She didn't drink entirely as much as everyone else. "See you when you get home." Sara kissed Nyssa on the cheek and then punched Oliver on the shoulder again.

Oliver sighed. "Why am I the only one in trouble here?"

"Night, guys," Sara said as she left the warehouse, hoping their trip would be a smooth one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Sara was leaving her shared home with Nyssa when she saw Ra's walking her way. She closed the front door and remained where she was as he approached her. _

_ "Ta-er al-Sahfer," he greeted her. "If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Nyssa."_

_ "Sorry, but she's resting," Sara replied. Nyssa had gotten sick while out on a mission and was now grumpy and tired. _

_ Ra's narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "I have an assignment for her."_

_ "I'll take it," Sara offered. "Nyssa's in no shape to be doing anything right now."_

_ "I don't think it's your place to decide what Nyssa can and cannot do," Ra's informed her. _

_ Sara knew she was stepping over a line here but Nyssa needed to rest. "She'll take the mission because she's Nyssa and she doesn't know when to slow down, but I'm telling you that she needs to stay in bed. You can speak to her but it can't be about work."_

_ Ra's placed his arms behind his back as he stared hard at Sara. "I believe you are forgetting yourself, Ta-er al-Sahfer. Step aside."_

_ "Why don't you ever talk to her just because you want to know how she's doing?" Sara asked. "Is it really that difficult of a thing for you? She's your daughter." _

_ "It would be in your best interest to move out of my way," Ra's warned._

_ Sara moved out of the way so Ra's could enter the hut. She just hoped that she could talk Nyssa out of whatever mission he planned on giving her. _

* * *

><p><em> Ra's entered Nyssa's room and saw his daughter lying in bed as she read. When Nyssa noticed her father, she closed the book and began to sit up.<em>

_ Ra's held his hand up. "No need to get up."_

_ Nyssa sat up anyway, leaning against the headboard. "Do you have a mission for me?"_

_ Ra's could hear the hoarseness in his daughter's voice from her being sick. "No," he answered. "I just wanted to check up on you."_

_ Nyssa immediately wondered if something was wrong. "Are you alright?"_

_ Ra's frowned at the question. "I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"_

_ "The last time you asked me how I was doing was after mother had died." Nyssa had been very young then and hadn't known of her father until he showed up after her mother's funeral to take her back to Nanda Parbat to train her. "Anyway, I am well. Sara's making it out to be worse than it is. Just a common cold."_

_ Ra's chuckled at the response. His daughter would never admit to being anything less than one hundred percent no matter what her condition was. "Sara is very outspoken isn't she?" Ra's pulled a nearby chair closer to the bed and sat down. "Your relationship with her seems serious." He gestured to the hut that Nyssa and Sara had moved into a few weeks prior. "This is a permanent situation?"_

_ "I love her," Nyssa said, sincerely. "I've never known the feeling before."_

_ "Then maybe you are confused," Ra's stated. "She is not for you, Nyssa. She doesn't truly belong here. Cora-,"_

_ "I do not wish to be with Cora," Nyssa informed him. "No matter how many times you suggest it, my opinion on the matter will not change."_

_ Ra's sighed. "Cora knows her place. Ta-er al-Sahfer is lucky I haven't punished her as severely as I could."_

_ Nyssa clenched her jaw before speaking. "Do you not wish for me to be happy?"_

_ Ra's placed his hand on top of Nyssa's and she looked down at it not used to the gentle touch of her father. "I know that you think Sara makes you happy, but you are young, Nyssa. You can find another."_

_ "There will never be another," Nyssa stated, sternly._

_ Ra's smiled and patted her hand before retracting it. "She has requested that I give her the mission that was meant for you. She claims you are too ill to take it."_

_ Nyssa scoffed. "I can handle a mission."_

_ "But she wants it so I will give it to her." Ra's stood up._

_ "What's the job?" Nyssa asked, having a feeling that her father was up to something._

_ "Assassinating Maxwell Sanders."_

_ Nyssa stood up from the bed to properly face her father. "That is not a mission for Ta-er al-Sahfer. It's-,"_

_ "It is not your decision," Ra's cut her off. He knew that there was a great chance that Sara would not return to them but this would be a test to see if she was worth the trouble. Yes, she had proven herself useful but if Sara wanted to be with Nyssa, she needed to be great. He didn't want Nyssa with someone who wasn't worthy. _

_ "You're sending her to her death, and for what?"_

_ "Do you not have faith in your beloved, Nyssa?" Ra's asked._

_ Once Ra's left, Nyssa picked up the chair he had been sitting on and flung it across the room, breaking it into pieces. _

_ When Sara returned almost an hour later with a small basket in her hand, she entered their bedroom and froze at the sight of the broken chair. She looked over at the bed and saw Nyssa sitting there staring at the wall looking very pensive. "Nyssa?"_

_ Nyssa turned her head to look at Sara. "Why must you provoke my father? Do you know what mission you have carelessly accepted?_

_ "No, but I have a feeling you're about to tell me." Sara placed the basket down on the dresser. _

_ Nyssa stood up to face the woman. "Maxwell Sanders."_

_ Sara knew the name. Maxwell Sanders took part in a lot of illegal activities and had managed to kill two members of the League on two separate occasions. "He's no different from any other target."_

_ "He is lethal," Nyssa said, angrily. "And you are to take him out alone. My father will not let me go with you. I cannot protect you."_

_ "I do not need you to protect me, Nyssa," Sara stressed. "I am not that fragile girl you saved. I am stronger than you give me credit for. I can do this."_

_ "I do not think you are fragile." Nyssa stepped towards Sara and took her hand into her own. "This is a very dangerous mission."_

_ "One you don't think I'm capable of handling." Sara pulled her hand from Nyssa's. "You should rest. I'll be back."_

_ "Where are you going?" Nyssa asked. _

_ "To prepare," Sara said simply before leaving. _

* * *

><p>Sara's eyes fluttered open and she looked beside her at Nyssa who was reading a book. "Remember the Maxwell Sanders job?"<p>

Nyssa closed her book to give Sara her undivided attention. "You succeeded flawlessly in taking him out."

"I thought that Ra's would be impressed about it and finally be fine with our relationship."

"He was impressed," Nyssa stated. "He sent you on a lot of important missions after that. He trusted you and knew you were skilled enough to pull them off."

"But his feelings about our relationship never changed." Sara twisted her engagement ring around her finger. "Maybe he'll never think I'm good enough for you."

Nyssa placed her hand on Sara's knee. "You heard him when he was here. He knows you love me."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that he likes that we're together," Sara pointed out. "What if we tell him and he forbids it?"

"You are worrying too much, my love." Nyssa leaned over and kissed Sara on the forehead. "Everything will be fine. My father does not control my heart. Rest, beloved. We will be arriving soon and we still have a boat ride to go."

Sara rested her head on Nyssa's shoulder and closed her eyes to enjoy the rest of the flight.

"You know," Nyssa began, softly. "My father has always treated me a bit differently after that mission."

"How so?" Sara asked.

"He became more… fatherly somehow. Not by a great deal but there was a slight change. I've always wondered what brought that on."

Sara smiled and raised her head to kiss Nyssa on the cheek. "He loves you. He has a horrible way of showing it and could use several classes in parenting _but _he does love you. He definitely hates me, though."

Nyssa chuckled. "He does not. He just… dislikes you most of the time."

Sara laughed and playfully poked Nyssa. "Not helping."

"I am only joking," Nyssa assured her beloved. "This will go well. Do not worry."

Sara rested her head back on Nyssa's shoulder and hoped the woman was right.

* * *

><p><em>Nyssa was sparring with a fellow assassin when her father approached them. She dropped her stance and turned to face the man, wondering what it was that he wanted. <em>

_ "I have a job for you," Ra's said, simply. _

_ "I cannot go anywhere." Nyssa stepped towards her father. "I'm waiting for Sara to return."_

_ "I think she's dead," the assassin Nyssa had been sparring with said. _

_ Nyssa turned around and backhanded him. "No one asked for your opinion." _

_ Ra's shook his head. "This mission is time sensitive, Nyssa. You must leave in the morning. Devon is right. She is probably dead. It has been almost a week."_

_ Aziza ran into the room with a bright smile on her face. "She is back!"_

_ Ra's quirked a brow. "Ta-er al-Sahfer has returned?"_

_ Aziza nodded. "She is a little worn around the edges but she is alive. Nyssa, she is asking for you."_

_ Nyssa smiled and followed Aziza outside with her father close behind. Sara was sitting on the ground talking to a little girl who was thrilled to see that she was back. _

_ Sara told the girl to go play and stood up, smiling at Nyssa. "Hey, you."_

_ Nyssa ran her fingers over the bruises on Sara's face. "Are you alright?"_

_ Sara placed her hand over Nyssa's and squeezed it lightly. "I'm fine. Sorry it took so long. Maxwell had a fortress around him at all times. The only way to get near him was to get caught."_

_ Ra's was intrigued by this information. "You allowed yourself to be caught?"_

_ Sara nodded. "But not for long. I killed Sanders and his men hours after they got me."_

_ "Then what has taken you so long to return?" Nyssa asked, curiously. _

_ Sara raised her shirt to reveal her bandaged torso. "Had to find my way to a hospital but I snuck out soon after the removal of the bullet."_

_ "And the funds?" Ra's asked. _

_ "Transferred," Sara assured him. "The job is done." _

_ "Impressive." _

_ "I'm not a member of the League just for show," Sara stated. "I can do what is required of me."_

_ Nyssa took Sara's hand into her own. "Aziza-,"_

_ "Right away," Aziza said before Nyssa had to finish her sentence. The woman rushed off to Nyssa and Sara's hut to start a warm bath for the beloved. _

_ "If you'll excuse us," Nyssa said to her father. "Sara needs to rest."_

_ "Of course," Ra's said. "Ta-er al-Sahfer, welcome home."_

* * *

><p>"Is it too late to change my mind?" Sara asked as they walked the rest of the way to Nanda Parbat with one of the members of the League carrying a still unconscious Cora over his shoulder.<p>

Nyssa smiled. "No matter what he thinks, we will be married."

As they walked further into Nanda Parbat, several villagers started to greet them. Sara put her worries aside and spoke to them as they continued to walk to Ra's' throne room.

Nyssa held up her hand to stop everyone from following them. She gestured for Sara and the man carrying Cora to enter the room and knelt down a few feet away from the throne. "Father."

"I was not expecting you back here so soon," Ra's said as he remained in his chair.

Nyssa gestured for one of the assassins to come forth with Cora. The man walked forward and placed Cora on the floor before Nyssa.

Ra's looked at Cora before looking back at Nyssa. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Cora made an attempt on my life. She had hopes that you would name her your next Heir once I was dead. She probably would've tried to kill you as well if you chose not to do so. I spared her life in Starling so you could handle the situation here."

"What a shame. She is such a great assassin. Lock her up. She will die before the sun sets." Cora was picked up and taken out of the room. Ra's didn't dwell a moment longer on the situation. "I see you've brought Sara with you."

Nyssa looked at Sara and held her hand out for the woman.

Sara took Nyssa's hand and stepped forward. "Ra's," she greeted him.

"Father," Nyssa began. "I have asked for Sara's hand in marriage and she has said yes."

The Head of the Demon remained silent for several seconds before standing up to approach his daughter and her beloved. Sara couldn't tell what he was feeling from his stoic face but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. Ra's stopped in front of his daughter and stared at her for a moment more before smiling. "We must celebrate!" His voice boomed throughout the throne room. He patted Nyssa on the shoulder. "This is good news. Tonight we rid a traitor from our home and tomorrow we celebrate this joyous occasion."

Sara was wide-eyed at this surprising reaction from Nyssa's father.

"Family is important," Ra's stated. "I'm glad you are finally starting your own. I've always wanted many grandchildren."

"Grandchildren?" Sara repeated.

"You are planning on having your wedding here, correct?" Ra's asked.

"Sara's mother is planning the wedding," Nyssa answered. "Back in Starling."

"Then you will have two weddings," Ra's informed them. "I have to go look into something. Sara, I would like a word with you later." Ra's left his throne room, leaving Sara and Nyssa to talk.

"Grandchildren?" Sara repeated. "Does he see us getting married as a way to add to the League? I'm telling you now our children are not becoming a part of this."

"He probably does but I agree," Nyssa assured her. "They will not be a part of the League."

Sara sighed. "At least he's actually happy for us. We can focus on that for now."

Nyssa smiled. "Think we can convince him to come to Starling so that there is only one wedding?"

"I actually think two weddings is a good idea. Your father and my parents in any space together just spells trouble."

Nyssa chuckled. "Come, it has been awhile since you have seen our home here. It's much more peaceful than the constant sirens and honking horns we get in Starling."

Sara linked her arm through Nyssa's and let out a content sigh. Having their announcement go this smoothly was great. She just hoped whatever Ra's wanted to see her about wasn't something that would leave her upset and ready to leave Nanda Parbat sooner than planned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sara walked down to the river where Nyssa was sitting and smiled as she watched the woman throw pebbles into the water. Nyssa looked peaceful and Sara had a passing thought that maybe Starling City isn't where they should be.

"Come sit with me, my love," Nyssa said without turning her head.

Sara's smile widened as she moved to sit next to Nyssa. "How do you do that?"

"I always know when you are near." Nyssa tossed another rock into the water before looking at Sara. "Have you spoken to my father?"

"No, I went into the market." Sara sat down next to Nyssa and handed her a purple lily.

Nyssa smiled and took the flower, twirling it between her thumb and finger. "Are you avoiding him?"

Sara brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Yes. I just want to enjoy myself for now before I hear whatever he has to say."

Nyssa brushed a strand of hair behind Sara's ear and kissed her on the cheek. "Whatever he says, don't let him get to you. We should enjoy ourselves while we are here."

Sara leaned into Nyssa. "You're happy here, aren't you?"

"I do miss being here at times," Nyssa admitted. "But as I've said before, I'm fine being anywhere as long as you're by my side."

"Not thinking about me," Sara began. "If you could live anywhere, where would you want to live?"

"With you… anywhere," Nyssa answered without hesitation. "Since meeting you, you have always managed to make me feel more than I thought myself capable of. I let you get away with a lot and I slowly realized it was because you make me happy."

* * *

><p><em>Sara knocked on Nyssa's room door but when she didn't get a response, she pushed it open anyway. She found Nyssa shirtless, tending to a wound on her side. <em>

_ Nyssa glanced towards the door and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "I did not say you could enter."_

_ "Sorry." Sara still entered the room and closed the door. "What happened?" She gestured to the wound._

_ "Sparring with my father. It's nothing." _

_ Sara picked up the rag that was in a bucket of warm water. "Lay down."_

_ "I can take care of this myself," Nyssa stated._

_ "I know you can but I'm here now so let me help." When Nyssa didn't move, Sara rolled her eyes. "Nyssa just let me take care of you. There's no one around to see you getting help from the new girl."_

_ Nyssa laid down reluctantly and Sara squeezed the rag out before wiping the blood from her side. _

_ Once the bleeding slowed, Sara reached for a bandage. "It's not bad. You probably won't even have that much of a scar."_

_ "Were you a doctor in your old life?" Nyssa teased. _

_ "No, I was trouble," Sara replied as she covered the cut. _

_ "I don't think that has changed much," Nyssa teased._

_ Sara smiled. "No, I guess it hasn't." She let her fingers linger for a moment on Nyssa's side before retracting her hand. "There. All patched up."_

_ "Thank you." Nyssa sat up and reached for her shirt. "You know, you'll have to start adhering to the proper behavior around here." _

_"Like what?" Sara asked, curiously. _

_ "Like not barging into the room of the Heir to the Demon," Nyssa explained as she pulled her shirt on. "If you were anyone else, I would've broken several of your bones."_

_ "So why didn't you?" Sara asked. _

_ Nyssa quirked a brow. "Do you wish me to because I can still do it?"_

_ "No," Sara answered quickly. "I'm fine with my bones intact."_

_ Nyssa smiled. "Most people are afraid of me. Why are you not?"_

_"You're my friend," Sara replied, simply. "I better get back to training. The Heir to the Demon will threaten bodily harm on me if I'm not where I'm supposed to be," she added, jokingly. _

_ Nyssa watched the woman leave and smiled to herself. Sara was definitely trouble._

* * *

><p>"You never did stop barging into my chambers," Nyssa pointed out.<p>

"And you never did tell me to stop," Sara added.

Nyssa laughed lightly. "And you definitely haven't stopped being trouble."

Sara moved so that she was straddling Nyssa's thighs. "Being well-behaved is overrated."

Nyssa trailed her hands up Sara's shirt as she leaned in to press kisses along her chest. She whispered "I love you" in Arabic as she moved her kisses up Sara's neck.

Sara pulled away to meet Nyssa's gaze. "I love you too," she said back in Arabic before pressing her lips to Nyssa's.

"I'm happy as long as you are happy," Nyssa said against Sara's lips. "I am fine with being in Starling City."

The two kissed passionately for a few minutes before Nyssa pulled away. Sara smiled at the brunette's now lust-filled eyes. "Let's go back to the hut."

Nyssa chuckled. "Not now, beloved. Go speak to my father. Making him wait will only upset him."

Sara pouted and placed one last kiss on Nyssa's lips before standing up. "Are you staying here?"

"Just for a few more minutes," Nyssa replied. "I'll come see you in a bit to make sure you haven't said anything to gain the wrath of my father."

Sara laughed. "I'll try to hold my tongue." Sara walked off, leaving Nyssa alone once again.

As Sara headed to the throne room, she noticed an unfamiliar face looking around as if paranoid. Obviously a new recruit. She watched the man enter the sparring room and followed him, curiosity getting the best of her. Upon entering the room, she didn't see the recruit anywhere among the men and women who were sparring. She walked to the opposite end of the room where there was a door that led to the cells that Ra's had built. She honestly didn't know why he had them. No one lived long after pissing off the Head of the Demon to require a cell. She slowly opened the door and walked down the stairs.

She walked down the long hallway cautiously and hid behind the wall as she listened to the recruit speak to Cora.

"It's a good thing you had a back-up plan," the man was saying. "But three of us against an entire army of assassins? I don't see this ending well."

"It will be fine, Edwin," Cora assured him. "Just do as I say. Do you have the key?"

"Ra's has it," Edwin stated. "Once Kevin takes him out, we'll be able to retrieve it. He should be working on that right now."

"And what of Nyssa?" Cora asked.

"I haven't seen her since she arrived," Edwin stated. "Sara's in the market. I'll get rid of her first."

"No, I want that pleasure," Cora stated. "Leave her for me. Find Nyssa and end her."

Sara was about to leave to tell Nyssa what she had learned when a blow to the back of her head rendered her unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Nyssa trailed kisses down Sara's stomach, smiling as the blonde ran her fingers gently through her hair. They were both fully dressed but while Sara had been staring up at the ceiling lost in thought, Nyssa had decided to entertain herself. Nyssa nipped gently at Sara's stomach, earning herself a light gasp. "You're distracted." She rested her chin on Sara's stomach as she looked at her. "What is wrong?"_

_ Sara smiled and shook her head. "Everything's fine."_

_ Nyssa moved back up Sara's body and kissed her firmly on the lips. Sara returned the kiss as she moved her hands to the drawstrings of Nyssa's sweatpants. _

_ Nyssa pulled away and took Sara's hands into her own. "I can always tell when something is bothering you, beloved. Do not be afraid to confide in me."_

_ Sara smiled at Nyssa's words. She should've known the woman would notice something wasn't right with her no matter how she tried to hide it. "How can you always tell?"_

_ Nyssa brought Sara's hands up to her lips and placed a kiss on each hand. "Your eyes don't shine as bright when you are upset."_

_ "That's it?" Sara asked, curiously._

_ Nyssa shook her head as she released Sara's hands. She traced her thumb over her love's bottom lip. "Sometimes you pout when you are frustrated." She then bent down to kiss her beloved on the forehead. "When you are angry, you scowl and clench your jaw." She caressed the side of Sara's face. "When you're sad, you are unusually quiet... like right now." Nyssa moved to lie beside Sara. "There are many ways I can decipher how you are feeling." She placed a kiss on Sara's shoulder. "Talk to me."_

_ Sara scooted closer to Nyssa and rested her head on the woman's chest. "I love you."_

_ Nyssa smiled and kissed her beloved on the top of her head as she ran her fingers through her hair. She repeated the words in Arabic and waited for Sara to tell her what was wrong. _

_ "Do you think we'll ever have a normal life?" Sara asked. "I mean, as normal as it gets with two assassins involved in a relationship."_

_ Nyssa paused her actions for a moment before moving her hand to Sara's arm to trace circles on her skin. "You are missing your old life," she stated. _

_ "Yes and no. My past life wasn't anything to be proud of. I just miss certain aspects of it," Sara admitted. "I've found myself daydreaming a lot."_

_ "About what?" _

_ Sara shrugged. "Random things. Like how you meeting my parents for the first time will go. If my dad will interrogate you like he used to do everyone I dated. I think about places we could go on dates. I wonder if you'd like Big Belly Burger as much as I do."_

_ Nyssa smirked. "Sounds like something I would despise."_

_ Sara chuckled. "Probably, but you'd try it anyway for me."_

_ "I'd do anything for you, my love."_

_ Sara moved her hand to Nyssa's free one and linked their fingers together. "I want more for us."_

_ Nyssa frowned, worried. "Are you not happy here?"_

_ "I love Nanda Parbat, Nyssa. I just… I don't know. Forget it. The feeling will pass."_

_ Nyssa pushed Sara up so that she could stare into her eyes. "I don't want to forget about it. I want you to be happy."_

_ Sara kissed Nyssa. "You make me happy." She laid down, pulling Nyssa on top of her. _

* * *

><p>Sara's eyes shot open as she felt someone kick her in her side. "There you are." Cora smiled down at her. "Welcome to the party."<p>

Sara was pulled to her feet by Kevin, the man who had knocked her out. She glared at Cora who was now disguised in villager clothing with a veil covering her face. "What you're planning to do is ridiculous. You'll never get away with it."

"Once Nyssa and Ra's are dead, the League will need a new leader. These men and women are nothing without instruction. They don't know how to run things on their own. They will need me," Cora explained with confidence. "A majority of them will kneel to me and the rest will die."

"You'll never pull this off," Sara warned.

"Edwin has told me that Ra's has requested an audience with you. You will kill him. It is not what I planned, but it works out in my favor. You killing Ra's will make you look like the traitor here."

Sara shook her head. "I won't."

"But you will," Cora smiled. "I can make Nyssa's death a very slow one or a quick and painless one. That will be up to you."

Sara's eyes narrowed at the woman. "If you touch her-,"

Cora laughed. "You are in no position to threaten me."

"How do we know that as soon as she sees Ra's, she won't tell him about us?" Edwin asked.

Cora looked at Kevin. "Where was Ra's when you retrieved the key?"

"Not in his throne room. That's the only reason I managed to get in and steal it."

"Good, he's out in the open." Cora looked back at Sara. "You will make sure to stay outside while you speak to him so that we can keep an eye on you. If you do anything even a little suspicious, you die."

"I die either way so what do I care?" Sara asked.

Cora glared at the blonde. "Fine, here's some incentive to do the right thing. Kill Ra's and I won't torture Nyssa in front of you. And if that's not enough to get you to comply, tell me if the names Laurel, Quentin and Dinah Lance mean anything to you."

Sara surged forward but Kevin grabbed her before she could hit Cora.

Cora smiled. "Thought so. Now go be a good canary."

Kevin handed Sara a small dagger. "You'll need this."

"You only get one chance to do this so make sure you do it right," Cora said. "If he survives, the people you love will not."

Sara took the small dagger and pushed it up the sleeve of her shirt, holding it there until she would need it.

* * *

><p>Sara was thinking of ways to avoid what she had to do as she walked with Kevin towards where some League members were sparring outside. Ra's was standing nearby watching the fights.<p>

"Remember that I have my eye on you," Kevin warned as he held up the bow that was in his hand.

Sara said nothing in response before walking the rest of the way to Ra's.

Ra's looked at Sara before looking back at the League members. "I thought you'd spend this entire trip avoiding me."

"It crossed my mind," Sara said, casually. "What'd you want to see me about?"

"Your talents are being wasted," Ra's began. "A bartender and a sometimes vigilante. That is not what you are meant to do." He turned to face his daughter's beloved. "Rejoin the League, Ta-er al-Sahfer."

Sara was surprised by what Ra's wanted. He didn't give second chances and she was lucky to even be alive after abandoning the League. "I can't do that."

"I figured you'd say as much. Nyssa is my Heir. The person she marries must be seen as worthy."

Sara shook her head. "That's what this is really about? You still don't think I'm good enough for her?"

"You used to be equally as feared as Nyssa," Ra's continued. "Rejoin the League and get that power back."

Sara glanced to the side and saw that Kevin had pulled an arrow from his quiver. That was a warning for her to get on with things. She needed a plan to protect Ra's. She could kill Kevin without a problem but she didn't know where Cora and Edwin were. They could be watching her from anywhere.

"… and you can take on whatever missions you please as long as they do not compromise the League," Ra's was saying

Sara's attention snapped back to Ra's. "What?" She had tuned out and missed some of what the man had said.

Ra's glared at the woman. "You may not be a member of the League but you will listen to me when I speak."

"Sorry, what is it that you said?" Sara asked.

Ra's saw Nyssa approaching them and dropped the subject for now. "Nyssa," he greeted his daughter.

"Father," Nyssa nodded in greeting. She looked at Sara and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "What is wrong?" She looked to her father accusingly. "What have you said to her?"

"We were having a personal discussion," Ra's said. "It is none of your concern at the moment."

Sara forced a smile. "Everything is fine, Nyssa."

Nyssa frowned, knowing Sara was lying. She placed a hand on the side of Sara's face as she studied her. "You're nervous. Why?"

Sara said nothing. She knew she didn't have much time before Kevin put an arrow through Ra's. She would have to intercept it herself.

Nyssa's gaze fell discreetly on the man a few feet behind them. He was a newer recruit and at the moment he looked menacing. "Has that man upset you?" She asked softly.

Yes," Sara replied just as quietly. She didn't have to say another word before Nyssa was shooting an arrow at Kevin.

Sara spun around just as the arrow met Kevin's chest. He had been about to fire his arrow but Nyssa had been too quick. She turned back around to face Nyssa and Ra's. "Cora's out. There's one more new recruit, Edwin, who is working with her. They plan to kill both of you. She's in disguise now, wearing-," Sara gasped and Nyssa's eyes widened as blood began to pour from Sara's mouth. Nyssa looked down at the arrow that had gone through Sara's chest. "No!" She caught Sara as she fell and lowered her to the ground gently.

Another arrow was fired, but Ra's caught it and broke it with one hand. He pulled a dagger from its sheath and threw it effortlessly at Edwin's head. He watched the man fall to the ground and looked around for Cora.

Nyssa readied another arrow as she stood up and looked around for Cora as well. She spotted the woman running and hesitated for a moment, looking down at Sara.

"Go," Sara barely got out.

Nyssa dropped to her knees and rested her forehead against Sara's. "I love you." She got up and looked at her father. "Get to safety." She gestured to two members of the League. "You two get her somewhere comfortable." Nyssa then ran off to find Cora.

Ra's bent down himself and picked Sara up. "My daughter needs you, do you understand that? You're the only weakness I allow her to have. If you die, it will ruin her. You're a stubborn woman. Refuse to die."

* * *

><p>Nyssa had followed Cora all the way to the river where she had been earlier. She looked around but couldn't spot the woman. "Cora!" She yelled, angrily. "Show yourself!" Nyssa received an answer in the form of an arrow being shot at her. Nyssa deflected it with her bow and Cora ran out towards her. The two began trading blows, both dropping their weapons as they took part in hand-to-hand combat.<p>

"She will not survive," Cora said as she avoided one of Nyssa's punches. "She's probably dead already."

Nyssa performed a leg sweep, knocking Cora onto her back. She moved over the woman, pulling a dagger from her boot. She brought the dagger down towards the assassin but Cora caught Nyssa's wrist and struggled to push the dagger away from her neck.

Cora reached to her side with her free hand and pulled out a dagger of her own. She stabbed Nyssa in the shoulder with it and punched her in the face.

Nyssa hit the ground beside Cora but quickly got up. She pulled the dagger from her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at Cora. "Why do all this? You had my father's favor. You were prestigious in the League."

"I wanted more," Cora answered. "But Sara ruined all of that for me."

Nyssa shook her head. "I would've never wanted you whether Sara was in the picture or not."

Cora yelled in anger as she charged at Nyssa. Nyssa blocked all of Cora's attacks before she managed to stab her in the stomach. Cora looked down at her stomach in surprise before she fell to her knees. "Your need for power made you foolish." Nyssa stepped behind Cora, pulling her head back by her hair so that her neck was exposed. She placed the blade to Cora's throat as she looked into her eyes. "And now you'll die a failure." Nyssa slit Cora's throat and released her, dropping the dagger by the woman's body.

"Nyssa!" a League member rushed to the woman. "Your father has taken Ta-er al-Sahfer. He didn't say where he was going and he didn't want anyone following him."

Nyssa turned and ran off before the man could say anything else.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Nyssa rushed into her cave just as her father was lowering Sara into the Lazarus Pit. She rushed over to him and helped a barely conscious Sara into the water. "You're going to be okay, Sara," she whispered to her before placing a kiss on her temple. "Relax. Let the water heal you." Nyssa stood up to look at Ra's. "Thank you."

Ra's waved her off. "Her death would've been an inconvenience. You didn't need the distraction. Besides, she has rejoined the League. It would've been a shame to have her die so soon thereafter."

Nyssa looked shocked by this news. "Is she aware that she has rejoined the League?"

Ra's looked at Sara who was looking a little better. "We discussed it earlier. She hasn't given me an answer yet but I'm sure it will be in the League's favor."

"You cannot force her into rejoining the League just because you saved her life," Nyssa said, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"It's fine," Sara said, weakly. "I will rejoin the League."

Nyssa looked to Sara. "Are you certain that is what you want?"

"Yeah," Sara replied, tiredly. "It's time for me to come back."

Ra's looked back at his daughter. "We will talk more about it later," Ra's said. "What is of Cora?"

"She is dead," Nyssa said with disdain.

"I shall take my leave," Ra's said. "Should I send men to retrieve Ta-er al-Sahfer?"

"I will bring her back myself," Nyssa said. Ra's left the cave and Nyssa smiled at Sara. "You had me worried."

Sara returned the smile. "I was a little worried myself." She gestured to Nyssa's shoulder. "You're hurt."

Nyssa placed a hand on her wound. "Just a scratch."

"Join me," Sara said.

Nyssa removed her clothes before joining Sara in the water. She pulled the fully-clothed blonde close and kissed her on the cheek before resting her head in the crook of Sara's neck.

Sara brought her hand up to caress Nyssa's face. "Sometimes I find it irritating that you can read me so well but it came in handy today. Thank you."

Nyssa smiled into Sara's neck as she placed a gentle kiss on it. "I just wish I would've been quick enough to protect you."

"It wasn't your fault," Sara assured her. "Please don't blame yourself."

The two remained silent, enjoying the quiet for a few minutes before Nyssa spoke again.

"Are you sure you want to be a part of the League again?" Nyssa asked. "You left for a reason. I can talk to my father."

"I was going to agree to rejoin anyway. I can make a bigger difference in the League. Besides, he said I can choose my own missions so that'll be a lot nicer than before."

Sara rested her head on Nyssa's shoulder and closed her eyes. "We should get married tomorrow."

Nyssa was taken aback by the sudden comment. "You wish to wed tomorrow?"

"I don't want to waste any more time," Sara replied. "I know it won't be official until we sign a certificate but it'll mean something to us. It's what I want."

"Then it is what you will have, beloved."

* * *

><p>Sara was sitting on a chair in her and Nyssa's hut while Aziza brushed her hair. She was wearing a black bikini with a blue sarong wrap around her waist that matched her eye color. It was her idea to wear them. They'd be cold but they were used to the weather. It wouldn't be for long anyway.<p>

"Why so tense, Ta-er al-Sahfer?" Aziza asked as she continued to gently brush Sara's hair.

Sara let out a calming breath. "Just a little nervous. Big crowd. I'm afraid I might stutter through my vows."

Aziza smiled and placed a hand on Sara's shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"Have you seen her?" Nyssa hadn't spent the night in their hut so Sara hadn't seen her since last night.

"She looks absolutely stunning," Aziza answered. "I've never seen her look so happy."

"I'm beyond happy myself," Sara said with a huge smile. "Sometimes I still can't believe that I'm with her.

"You know she was afraid of her feelings for you at first. She tried her best to avoid them. I even spoke to her about it."

"Really?" Sara turned her head but Aziza gently turned it back so she could braid a strand of her hair. "How'd that conversation go?"

* * *

><p><em>Nyssa set her staff down and looked to Sara who was rubbing her shoulder. "You did well today."<em>

_ Sara smiled. "You kicked my ass."_

_ "But it took longer," Nyssa said with a hint of playfulness. _

_ Sara laughed lightly. "I guess that's true."_

_ Nyssa gestured to Sara's shoulder. "Are you alright?"_

_ "Just hurts a bit. It's fine."_

_ Nyssa moved behind Sara and began to rub the blonde's shoulder. As she massaged the knot out, Aziza entered the sparring room. Nyssa dropped her hands and looked to the older woman. _

_ "Sorry to interrupt," Aziza began. "Nyssa, Ra's wishes to speak with you."_

_ "I'm going to go wash up," Sara said to Nyssa. "Thanks for the help," she added before leaving the room. _

_ Nyssa noticed the way Aziza was looking at her and narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Say what you are dying to."_

_ Aziza smiled. "You two would be cute together."_

_ Nyssa frowned. "That is ridiculous."_

_ "You like her don't you?" Aziza asked, already knowing the answer. She had seen the way Nyssa watched Sara in intrigue and it was hard not to notice all the time the two spent together. _

_ "I am her mentor," Nyssa stated. "Nothing more."_

_ "But you wish you were more," Aziza said. "Would you not want Sara as your lover?"_

_ "You know not of what you speak," Nyssa said. "I have no interest in her."_

_ "I think she is attracted to you," Aziza insisted. "You shouldn't turn away her advances if she makes them. It would be nice to see you with someone."_

_ "You're being meddlesome," Nyssa pointed out. "There is nothing between us. I must go speak to my father."_

_ Aziza knew Nyssa was trying to ignore the feelings that she had developed for Sara but she would let the brunette figure things out on her own. _

* * *

><p>Sara smiled at hearing the story. "I'm glad she let me in. Being with Nyssa is amazing. I should've never left."<p>

"You found your way back to each other. That is what matters." Aziza picked up Sara's blue pendant necklace from the dresser and placed it around the woman's neck. She picked up a mirror and handed it to Sara.

Sara looked into it and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Aziza."

"You are very welcome."

There was a knock at the door and Aziza went to open it. A member of the League was standing at the door.

"It is time," he informed them.

Sara stood up and let out a breath before anxiously moving towards the door. She hoped nothing would go wrong. She really didn't want anything to ruin this day for her.

* * *

><p>Sara was standing with a drink in hand as she watched Nyssa speaking with her father. They had finished the ceremony an hour ago and were now just taking part in celebration. Sara wished she had a better camera other than her phone because Nyssa in a maroon sarong dress was breathtaking.<p>

The blonde smiled as Nyssa approached her. "What were you and your father discussing?"

"Work-related business," Nyssa said. "Just information gathering to be done in a few days' time. You can join me for this task if you'd like."

Sara nodded. "It would be nice to get back out there with you again, but enough talk of work. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Nyssa brushed Sara's hair behind her shoulder. "I am. The ceremony was beautiful. You said sweet things."

"All honest words," Sara smiled.

Nyssa reached up and touched the pendant that was around Sara's neck. It was the one that she had given her a year into their relationship. "You are absolutely stunning, Sara."

The blonde smiled and kissed Nyssa. "I guess I'm alright. You're the beautiful one."

Nyssa smirked and gestured to the drink that Sara was holding. "Don't drink too much. It'll make you tired and you are going to need your energy later."

Sara saw the twinkle in Nyssa's eyes and moved to whisper in her ear.

Nyssa trailed a finger up Sara's arm. "Do not make promises you cannot keep."

Sara nipped at Nyssa's ear gently. "I'm definitely keeping that promise. Padma wanted to speak to me. I should go find her. I'll be back over in a bit."

Nyssa stopped Sara from walking away by taking her by the hand. She brought the hand up to her lips and kissed the spot near her ring finger. "Don't go too far." She released Sara's hand and watched the woman walk away with an extra sway in her hips. She knew Sara now planned on teasing her until they were able to be alone later that night.

Ra's approached his daughter and looked to where her gaze lingered. "I have something for you."

Nyssa gave her attention to her father and waited for him to continue. He held up a vial and she looked curiously at it. "What is it?"

Ra's smiled. "Have Sara drink it before you consummate your marriage. If it works as it should, you will be blessed with a little one."

Nyssa was shocked to learn this. "Is that water from my Lazarus Pit?"

"It has come to my knowledge that if one drinks from the pit and then takes part in sexual relations shortly thereafter, they will produce a child, no matter the gender. It is my gift to you."

Nyssa took the vial and studied it for a moment. "Thank you. I'll have to discuss with Sara about when we would want to have children."

Ra's looked sternly at his daughter. "Nyssa have her drink it. There is nothing to discuss."

Nyssa was determined not to have her day ruined by arguing with her father so she simply gave him a nod before excusing herself to go find Sara. She didn't have to walk far before she found her beloved having a conversation with Padma.

"My apologies for interrupting," Nyssa said as she approached them. "Sara, a word please."

Sara said her goodbyes to Padma before walking off with Nyssa. "What's wrong?"

"My father," Nyssa answered, simply.

Sara noticed the vial that Nyssa was carrying and took it from her. "What's this?"

Nyssa took the vial back. "Water from my Lazarus Pit. A gift from my father."

Sara chuckled. "I guess it shouldn't be a surprise that he's a horrible gift giver."

"It apparently helps magically produce a child," Nyssa explained. "If one of us were to drink it and then make love, we would become pregnant."

Sara's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. And your father gave you this? What is with him and the need for us to reproduce?"

"He sees our union as a way to strengthen the al Ghul bloodline. He cares of nothing else. He wants me to have you drink this without you knowing what it is," Nyssa said, obviously upset. "His excitement for our marriage was nothing more than him seeing an opportunity for himself."

Sara linked her fingers with Nyssa's and walked with her in silence until they reached their hut. Once inside, Sara took the vial from Nyssa. "Do you want me to drink this?"

"One day," Nyssa replied as she sat down on the edge of their bed. "Right now I want us to enjoy each other and get our lives a bit more stable before we bring a child into the world."

"I agree with that." Sara moved to place the vial in her suitcase, wrapping it in one of her shirts to ensure that it wouldn't break. "We'll save it for when we're ready." She moved over to Nyssa and sat down beside her. "Don't let your father upset you. He has a one-track mind when it comes to life. He only worries about himself and what he wants. That will never change."

"You are right." Nyssa leaned over to kiss Sara on the cheek. "I don't wish to speak of him any longer. Do you want to return to the festivities?"

Sara smirked as she shook her head. "It's too cold."

Nyssa laughed lightly. "It was your idea to wear bikinis."

"An idea that I don't regret because you look amazing, but we should just stay in and keep warm."

Nyssa smiled as Sara stood up, pulling at the sarong around her waist. She watched as the material flowed to the floor before her gaze moved back up to meet Sara's. The blonde reached up behind her neck to undo her bikini top but Nyssa stood up and stopped her.

"Allow me." Nyssa undid the knots and let the material fall to the floor. "I love you," she said in Arabic before she pressed her lips to Sara's.


End file.
